Anybody seen my baby?
by Margarida
Summary: Uma despedida de solteiro, um almoço especial dois dias depois e inúmeras descobertas que balançam o coração do mais fiel cavaleiro de Atena... O que será que esta autora que vos escreve está aprontando com Aioros de Sagitário?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, embora o Aioros faça parte do meu "Quinteto de Ouro"!

Vamos ver o que fiz com esse meu querido douradinho...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I**

-Isso é um verdadeiro milagre! Eu ainda aposto que logo vai chover canivetes em Atenas esta noite! – bradava Miro de Escorpião, andando pela arena do Santuário segurando uma garrafa de uísque em uma mão e a gravata na outra. Nem bem a noite tinha começado e o cavaleiro já dava sinais de que o melhor ainda estava por vir.

-Milagre? Só porque o Kamus aceitou ir com a gente na despedida de solteiro do Saga?

-Não, Aldebaran... É por causa de quem está descendo a escadaria da minha casa nesse exato momento!

Quando o cavaleiro de ouro virou-se para ver de quem Mu falava, tomou um verdadeiro susto: sendo empurrado por Aioria, vinha Aioros, com a cara mais emburrada do mundo e de braços cruzados, resmungando feito uma criança mimada.

-Larga a mão de ser estraga-prazeres, Aioros! É a festa do seu melhor amigo, você tem que ir!

-Mas que saco, eu não tô a fim de ir, eu odeio esse tipo de coisa! E aposto que a Petra não vai gostar nada de saber aonde é a festa!

-A é? Então, nem queira saber o que ela e a Marin estavam planejando para esta noite...

-A Marin? E como você permite, Aioria? – Aioros estancou o passo nos últimos degraus, encarando Aioria. O cavaleiro de Leão contou até dez para não socar o irmão e voltou a empurrá-lo escada abaixo.

-Deixa de ser besta! Em que mundo você vive, Aioros? Até a Atena está na festa da Petra!

-A deusa Atena? Peraí, isso não é certo, eu vou atrás dela agora mesmo e...

-Vai atrás coisa nenhuma, seu careta! Anda, se deixarmos os caras esperando mais um pouco, eles são capazes de nos matar! – resmungou Shura, puxando o cavaleiro de Sagitário com tanta força que o pobre quase foi ao chão.

Rindo feito um louco, Miro pegou Kamus pelo braço e puxou Aldebaran pelo outro, liderando a "comitiva", seguidos por Mu. E Aioria mais atrás, sacudindo a cabeça ao ver Aioros tendo um ataque histérico cada vez que Shura fazia um comentário sobre a festa. "Mas tu é uma mula teimosa e sem noção mesmo, Aioros!".

-x-x-x-x-x-

O luminoso berrava em cores vibrantes as atrações da noite, belas e sinuosas garotas recebiam os interessados na noite de diversão e prazer que ofereciam... Porcaria, aquilo não era lugar para um respeitável cavaleiro de Atena estar, pensava Aioros a todo momento, sendo puxado por Shura e empurrado por Aioria para dentro da casa. No corredor, foram parados por uma garota que usava uma máscara de paetês vermelhos e que entregou a cada um uma máscara preta.

-Uau, a Noite dos Mascarados! O Saga pensou em tudo, cara!

-Eu quero ir embora!

-Bota essa máscara e não enche o saco, Aioros!

"Que remédio! Mas eu juro que na primeira oportunidade eu vou embora desse lugar!", pensava o cavaleiro, indo sentar-se à mesa em frente ao palco, onde estavam os demais, e várias garrafas já vazias espalhadas por ali.

-Vocês dois merecem um prêmio! – berrou Saga para Aioria e Shura, rindo muito – Conseguiram trazer esse mala para cá!

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos abraçou Aioros e empurrou uma vodca para ele. O sagitariano tentou deixar o copo de lado, mas Kanon praticamente o fez engolir a bebida de uma só vez. Meio zonzo (e olha que foi só uma dose), Aioros se sentou na cadeira e ficou besta ao ver Máscara da Morte todo afoito com a garota que fazia o primeiro show da noite e Shaka todo concentrado em acertar o elástico da calcinha dela e depositar uma nota de cem dólares por ali. "Isso não é lugar para mim...".

-Já fez seu pedido, senhor?

Virando-se para sua direita, o cavaleiro acabou se surpreendendo com a visão que teve: uma garota de olhos verdes profundos e peruca rosa estava parada à sua frente, sorrindo. A máscara de paetês e penas escondia os traços do seu rosto, mas tinha todo jeito de ser muito bonita. Os seios, no tamanho ideal, pareciam querer pular do decote da blusa vermelha e a minissaia preta revelava as pernas bem torneadas, as sandálias de salto altíssimo que davam um ar de elegância à sua postura.

-Hã?

-Seu pedido, já o fez?

-Eu... Eu...

-Um cosmopolitan para ele e para mim também, senhorita!

-Pois não.

Mal a garota saiu, Afrodite deu a volta pela mesa e foi se sentar junto de Aioros.

-Mais um pouco e eu teria de procurar o seu queixo debaixo desta mesa...

-Não viaja, cara!

-E qual o problema? Querido, o que é belo deve ser admirado. Sempre... – o cavaleiro respondeu, observando o barman trabalhar no balcão, o único que não usava máscara naquela noite.

-O seu pedido, senhor. Quanto ao seu... – a garota se voltou para Afrodite - Arthur disse que terá de buscar no balcão.

O barman ergueu a taça, sorrindo para Afrodite. O cavaleiro levantou-se da mesa e foi até lá, engatando uma conversa. E Aioros ficou feito besta, vendo a cena. "Cara, ele nunca deu pinta de nada...".

-Ai, por Zeus... Vai começar o show da Paola!

-Quem é Paola? – Aioros perguntou para a garota, mas ela já havia saído de perto, atendendo a um camarote onde estava um homem com cara de poucos amigos e cercado de seguranças.

-É a italiana que manda nos desejos carnais do Kanon. – respondeu Shaka, atento à sua bebida.

-E como você sabe? Vai me dizer que costuma freqüentar esse tipo de lugar?

-Aioros, eu sou solteiro e tenho uma vida inteira pela frente... Não tenho culpa se certos tipos de pessoas bitolaram no passado e ainda acham que há inimigos por toda parte querendo atacar Atena...

-Está bêbado... Eu vou ao banheiro.

Aioros deixou Shaka sozinho e saiu, olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém interromperia seus planos: ir embora dali o quanto antes! Porém, ele realmente precisava tirar água do joelho e acabou encontrando Mu e Aldebaran no banheiro, rindo feito crianças. Sem ter como despistar os amigos, o cavaleiro acabou voltando para a mesa. Bem na hora que a tal Paola saía do palco e o próximo show começava a ser montado.

-Cara, a Paola é demais... Ela ainda me mata do coração!

-E acaba com o meu dinheiro! É bem típico de você não trazer a carteira e eu ter de pagar tudo! – resmungou Saga, no que Kanon deu risadas e o brindou com uma dose de uísque.

Indiferente aos dois irmãos, Aioros percorria o salão com os olhos, aquela noite já tinha enchido a sua cabeça. Porém...

As luzes do salão se apagaram, o palco se iluminou gradativamente. Uma música dos Rolling Stones começou a tocar de fundo e o cavaleiro viu, estarrecido, a garota de peruca rosa surgir.

"She confessed her love to me...Then she vanished on the breeze"

Usando um boá de penas vermelhas como "parceiro de palco", ela dançava tocando seu corpo com as mãos, rebolando com gosto, os olhares sob a máscara que pareciam hipnotizar os homens presentes. Totalmente embasbacado, o sagitariano não via mais nada além da garota, sequer ouvia os assobios dos amigos na mesa.

"She was more than beautiful, closer to ethereal"

Conforme a música tocava e a excitação dos homens no salão crescia, ela ia despindo suas roupas, até que ficou apenas de lingerie, de renda preta com liga e tecido transparente. Ajoelhando-se à beira do palco, ela ficou frente a frente com Aioros e enlaçou o cavaleiro com seu boá, puxando-o para cima.

"Close my eyes, it's three in the afternoon"

-Aí, cara! Aproveita essa! – gritavam Miro e Aioria, pendurados um no outro para não cair, os outros batiam palmas.

Totalmente sem jeito, o cavaleiro subiu ao palco e ficou vermelho de vergonha quando ela o puxou para mais perto, colando seus corpos. Enquanto dançava, a garota ia desabotoando a camisa de Aioros, acariciando os músculos do peito do rapaz.

"Anybody sem my baby? Anybody seen her around?"

No auge da dança, ela mordiscou de leve a orelha do cavaleiro e o encarou, seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os da garota, sua boca a milímetros de distância. Ofegante, Aioros pensou que ela iria beijá-lo ali mesmo, sob os olhares de todos. Mas a música parou, todas as luzes se acenderam e ela o soltou, voltando para os bastidores do palco.

"If I just close my eyes, I reach out and touch the prize"

A noite chegou ao fim, com ela os cavaleiros voltaram ao Santuário. E Aioros ficou o tempo todo pensando na garota, naqueles olhos verdes tão fascinantes. E que rebolado, meu Deus!

"It's three in the afternoon, has she disappeared?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oba, aqui começa a continuação de "Eternal", embora ela se situe antes do nascimento dos filhos do Saga e da Petra (para ser mais precisa, ela ocorre na época em que os dois se casaram). Essa fic é especial para mim por dois motivos: primeiro, por se trata do Aioros, um dos integrantes do meu "Quinteto de Ouro"; segundo, por conta da "inspiração divina" que me proporcionou a história. Explico: eu já tinha rascunhado um argumento até que bacana, mas tava faltando alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era. Então, eu resolvi desencanar e, para relaxar, preparei a pipoca e me instalei no sofá para assistir ao show dos Rolling Stones pela TV. Cara, eles são demais e ainda me deram a inspiração que faltava! Bem na hora que tocavam "This place is empty" a fic surgiu na minha cabeça e aqui está ela agora. Um aviso: a música que a garota dança no show não é essa e sim uma outra da banda que tem um clima que combina bem para esse tipo de coisa e seria "Anybody seen my baby?" (aliás, este é o título da fic).

A canção que dá título à fic aparecerá mais vezes, mas não na abertura de cada capítulo como costumo fazer e sim em certos momentos da narrativa, quando os acontecimentos tiverem alguma relação com o que diz a letra.

Espero que curtam! Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mal chegou a sua casa, Aioros se meteu debaixo do chuveiro para tirar o suor do corpo e também o cheiro de bebida e cigarro. Ficou um bom tempo embaixo da ducha fria e, quando saiu, foi recolhendo as roupas espalhadas pelo corredor, anotando mentalmente para não esquecer de pedir ao serviçal que as colocasse para lavar. Mas, ao pegar sua camisa, acabou ficando parado em seu lugar, sentindo o perfume da garota de peruca rosa que ali estava impregnado.

-Lembrando-se da dança na boate, Aioros? – perguntou Saga, entrando pela casa de Sagitário.

O rapaz resmungou algo que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos não ouviu e guardou a camisa no armário. Depois, o convidou para ir até a cozinha tomar um café forte, a bebida estava fazendo efeito agora. Sentados em volta da mesa, os dois beberam o café em silêncio, que só foi cortado quando Saga suspirou alto.

-O que foi?

-Nada, só estava pensando... Minhas últimas horas de homem solteiro...

-E isso não é bom?

-É ótimo, mas sei lá... Acho que estou com medo.

-Medo? – Aioros deu risadas – Um cavaleiro de Atena que enfrentou até os deuses está com medo de se amarrar?

-Não viaja, seu tapado! È medo de... De não saber como fazer a Petra feliz, é isso...

-Você gosta demais dessa garota, né?

-Eu não gosto da Petra, eu a amo... Desde o primeiro instante em que a vi eu me apaixonei por ela.

-É, eu conheço esta história... Só lamento não ter estado aqui no Santuário quando ela começou, eu adoraria ter participado de tudo...

-Mas vai participar da cerimônia!

-Claro, serei seu padrinho.

-E vai entrar com a Petra no salão.

-Eu? – o cavaleiro de Sagitário quase cuspiu o segundo café que tomava, provocando risos em Saga.

-Óbvio, seu mané! Cê é meu melhor amigo, não poderia ser outro... Tá certo que o Kanon vai ficar doido da vida, mas não tô nem aí! Aceita ou não?

-E precisa perguntar?

Os dois se levantaram das cadeiras e se abraçaram, feito irmãos. Eram amigos, apesar de todos os acontecimentos do passado, de todas as provações pelas quais ambos passaram.

-Mas vê se não esquece: quando você se casar, eu quero entrar com a noiva pelo salão!

-Primeiro eu preciso arranjar a noiva, meu caro.

-Se preocupa não que ela aparece logo...

Trocando mais um abraço, os dois amigos se despediram e Saga foi para sua casa. Aioros também se recolheu, precisava estar bem descansado para o grande dia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Está nervosa? –perguntou Aioros para Petra, diante das portas da sala do Grande Mestre. A jovem sorriu.

-Tranqüila...

-Mas seu corpo está trêmulo!

-Por que estou de braço dado a você, Aioros! Nunca vi o acompanhante da noiva tremer tanto assim!

-Nervoso... Ai, por Atena, a marcha já começou a tocar!

As portas se abriram e os dois entraram, sorrindo. Saga, parado do lado direito do altar, trajando a sua armadura, não escondeu o sorriso ao ver o quanto Petra estava linda, o vestido de alças todo branco, bordado com pequenas rosas azuis e os cabelos soltos, adornados por uma bela tiara de brilhantes. Simples e bela, como ela sempre foi...

-Cuidado para não tropeçar na escada, Aioros. – comentou Saga quando o amigo lhe entregou a noiva e se dirigiu para o seu posto no altar, subindo desajeitadamente os degraus.

A cerimônia ocorreu sem maiores percalços (também, os dois merecem, né gente!) e contou com as bênçãos de Atena. Agora casados, Saga e Petra desceram os degraus da sala do Grande Mestre seguidos por seus padrinhos e todos se dirigiram para a arena, onde uma enorme tenda branca abrigaria a festa. Um bufê especialmente contratado para a comemoração cuidaria para que a comida fosse farta e a bebida não faltasse a ninguém. Garçons e moças bem treinados circulavam entre as mesas e os noivos ocupavam uma exclusiva para eles, no alto de um tablado.

-Cara, se tem alguém aqui nesse Santuário que merece ser feliz é o Saga! Um brinde a ele e a Petra!

-É isso aí, Shura! – concordou Miro, brindando com o espanhol. Sentando junto dos amigos, Aioros estava morrendo de sede, mas não se atreveria a colocar uma única gota de álcool na boca estando na presença de Atena.

Levantando-se, o rapaz resolveu ir atrás do garçom que servia os refrigerantes.

-Aonde cê vai?

-Vou atrás do... – o cavaleiro respondeu a pergunta de Shura, virando-se para o amigo e continuando a andar, sem olhar para onde ia. Aí...

O barulho provocado pela trombada e a bandeja caindo chamou a atenção de todo mundo, até os músicos pararam de tocar. Risadinhas abafadas foram ouvidas por todo canto e Aioria não resistiu.

-Tinha de ser o mané do meu irmão!

Vermelho de vergonha, Aioros se abaixou para ajudar a garçonete a recolher os guardanapos e salgadinhos espalhados pelo chão, pedindo desculpas nervosas.

-Desculpa, senhorita, eu não vi... Ai, olha só a bagunça...

-Não se preocupe, senhor, acontece... – ela comentou, sorrindo.

Aioros levantou o olhar e acabou se encantando com a bela figura à sua frente: era uma garota de traços suaves e delicados, olhos verdes intensos e cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

-Obrigada por me ajudar... Com licença.

Pegando a bandeja de volta, ela foi para a tenda que servia como cozinha. Aioros ficou parado, observando a jovem e até se esqueceu do que queria antes de tudo acontecer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A festa foi animada, muita dança, pratos sendo jogados ao chão em sinal de felicidade e sorte aos noivos. Até Atena dançava, acompanhada de Seya. Porém, lá pelas tantas, os noivos se retiraram discretamente da arena e foram para a casa de Gêmeos. Era também o sinal para que as mesas não fossem mais servidas e os garçons poderiam descansar um pouco.

Ainda constrangido pelo incidente, Aioros evitou ao máximo sair de sua cadeira, nem quis dançar quando a própria noiva o puxou. Brincando de fazer rolinhos com a ponta da toalha, ele viu quando a garçonete com quem trombou foi se sentar em uma das arquibancadas baixas e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, visivelmente cansada.

-Cansada de tanto trabalho?

A garota levantou o olhar e viu o cavaleiro sentando-se ao seu lado, sorrindo timidamente. Ela também sorriu e o encarou.

-Um pouco... No restaurante do bufê é bem menos puxado, não tem tantas mesas para servir.

-Entendo... Olha, desculpa pelo incidente, eu sou um desastrado de marca maior!

-Eu já disse que essas coisas acontecem, senhor...

-Aioros. E você?

-Claire, muito prazer! – a garota exclamou, estendendo sua mão para um cumprimento. O cavaleiro a aceitou e voltou a se encantar com os olhos verdes de Claire, parecia até que já os tinha visto antes.

-Claire! Anda logo, eu preciso de você na cozinha! – gritou um homem de cabelos brancos, chamando a garota. Ela se despediu de Aioros com um sorriso e foi correndo até a tenda.

O sagitariano ficou mais um tempo sentado na arquibancada, observando o movimento na tenda da cozinha. E não viu que, no lugar que Claire ocupava, outra pessoa tratou de se instalar.

-Conseguiu pedir desculpas direito ou gaguejou desta vez?

-Mu! De onde você surgiu que eu não vi?

-Preciso mesmo responder essa pergunta? Se manca, Aioros! – o ariano riu com gosto, não podia existir gente mais distraída do que o cavaleiro de Sagitário em toda Grécia!

-Ah, não me enche... Eu tô cansado, vou para minha casa!

Saindo sem querer ser visto, Aioros passou pela tenda da cozinha e foi indo em direção à saída da arena, quando uma mão o segurou com força pelo ombro.

-Espere! – exclamou Claire, arfando por conta da corrida para alcançar o cavaleiro.

-Claire! O que foi?

-É que... Bom, você ficou tão sem jeito por conta do incidente que eu resolvi te dar uma coisa...

-Que coisa?

-Toma! – a garota estendeu para ele um envelope azul, timbrado com o logotipo do restaurante que cuidou do bufê – É uma cortesia do restaurante, apareça por lá um dia desses. O cardápio do almoço é delicioso!

-Obrigado, Claire. Até um dia, então!

-Até!

Sorrindo, Claire voltou para a tenda da cozinha e o sagitariano retomou seu caminho. Subiu depressa as escadarias das doze casas e foi direto para seu quarto ao entrar em Sagitário, queria tirar logo a armadura e tomar um banho. Deixou o envelope sobre o criado mudo e, quando abriu o armário para procurar uma roupa, deu de cara com a camisa da noite anterior. O perfume da dançarina, uma fragrância que lembrava baunilha(1), ainda estava impregnado nela e Aioros acabou se perdendo em pensamentos. Aqueles olhos verdes...

"With a kind of down to earth flavor"

-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, Aioros acordou todo suado e foi direto para o banheiro, onde meteu a cabeça debaixo da torneira da pia. Praguejando contra seus próprios sonhos, o rapaz ficou um bom tempo ali, a água correndo por sua nuca e cabelos. Que diabos tinha de ter ido àquela despedida de solteiro? Por culpa do Saga, agora andava tendo sonhos impróprios a um respeitável cavaleiro de Atena! Mas, venhamos e convenhamos, esquecer aquela dançarina de olhos verdes e peruca rosa era realmente muito difícil...

Trocando de roupa, o cavaleiro já ia saindo de seu quarto quando se lembrou do envelope sobre o criado mudo. Abrindo-o, viu que se tratava de um almoço cortesia para dois, com direito a sobremesa e café. "Até que não é uma má idéia.. Mas quem eu vou convidar para ir comigo?". Tarefa difícil essa, mas que se podia fazer? Descendo pelas casas, o rapaz ia pensando em cada um de seus moradores e foi descobrindo em cada um motivos para não convidá-los. "O Miro é um esfomeado, o Dhoko não vai deixar a comida da Shunrei de lado, o Shaka é meio enjoado, a Marin cozinha que é uma beleza...". Porém, na casa de Áries...

-Tem certeza de que o Davi não poderá trabalhar hoje, Kiki? – questionava Mu ao pupilo, querendo saber sobre o serviçal de sua casa.

-Tenho, mestre Mu... Ele pediu para avisar que tem uns assuntos para tratar na cidade e que vai ficar fora o dia inteiro.

-Por Atena, o que eu vou fazer?

-Não se preocupe, mestre! – Kiki inflou o peito e fez pose de importante – Eu cuidarei de tudo! E até cozinhar para o senhor eu vou!

-Kiki, não precisa... – Mu tentou argumentar, temendo por sua saúde.

-É isso mesmo, não vai precisar cozinhar nada, Kiki. Mu vai almoçar comigo hoje.

A intervenção de Aioros fez o rapazinho murchar, mas Kiki não disse nada. Após o pupilo se afastar, Mu virou-se para o sagitariano e quase o abraçou em agradecimento.

-Me livrou de uma boa, Aioros... Te devo uma.

-Deve nada porque eu falei sério... A cortesia que a Claire me deu é para duas pessoas. Aceita o convite?

-Mas que pergunta, Aioros!

-Beleza, a gente se encontra meio dia na arena.

Descendo os últimos degraus, Aioros já estava se afastando quando ouviu Mu gritar com ele.

-Vê se presta mais atenção dessa vez e não derruba nada!

Furioso, o cavaleiro bem que quis xingar o ariano. Mas achou melhor deixar quieto, o amigo não deixava de ter sua parcela de razão no comentário...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Puxa, esse lugar é concorrido! – exclamou Mu, ao ver o tanto de gente que lotava o restaurante. Parados na porta, os dois cavaleiros nem viram que Claire vinha em sua direção, sorrindo encantadoramente.

-Sejam bem vindos. Fico feliz em ver que aceitou mesmo a cortesia que lhe ofereci, Aioros.

-É um prazer, Claire... Tem área de não fumantes?

-Claro, é por aqui.

Instalando os amigos em uma confortável mesa na varanda superior, Claire entregou o cardápio e os deixou a vontade para escolher. Porém, Aioros parecia não estar entendendo muito bem o que seriam os pratos.

-O que são essas coisas? Não conheço nada disso!

-Se tivesse aceitado algum dos convites do Aldebaran para jantar, saberia que este restaurante é de comida típica brasileira, meu caro. Somente o bufê serve outros tipos de comida.

-Brasileira?

-Claro! Percebei assim que vi o nome do lugar. "Ipanema" é um bairro de uma cidade chamada Rio de Janeiro, o Deba tem muitas histórias para contar de lá.

-Tá, então já que conhece a comida, o que você me sugere?

-Deixe-me ver... Que tal o frango com quiabo, acompanhado de arroz de carreteiro e feijão de corda?

-Não entendi nada do que disse, mas parece ser bom. Claire!

Solícita, a garçonete veio rápido atendê-los e não escondeu as risadas discretas ao ouvir Aioros tentando pronunciar os nomes dos pratos (teimoso, podia ter deixado o Mu fazer isso!).

-E para beber?

-Licor de jenipapo, por gentileza.

-Licor? – Aioros franziu a testa e questionou assim que Claire se afastou - Mu, isso é álcool!

-Ora, e qual é o problema? Até parece que nunca bebeu na vida! E fique sossegado que licor de jenipapo é fraquinho e não sobe na cabeça de ninguém.

A comida veio depressa e o sagitariano pôde constatar que realmente tinha perdido muito não aceitando os convites de Aldebaran para jantar: estava tudo delicioso. E o licor era mesmo fraquinho e doce, tanto que acabou tomando mais de uma dose.

-Vão querer a sobremesa?

-Essa eu deixo você escolher, Claire.

-Bem... – a jovem sorriu, encarando Aioros – Você tem jeito de que iria gostar de "Romeu e Julieta". E você, doce de cidra.

-Pois pode trazer o doce que eu adoro cidra!

-O que é "Romeu e Julieta"? – quis saber Aioros, questionando Mu discretamente.

-Um doce feito de goiabada com queijo, delicioso.

Sobremesa e logo após, um café bem encorpado, bem ao estilo do interior brasileiro. Tão forte que o sagitariano engasgou com a bebida, provocando risos por toda varanda.

-Não gostou? – perguntou Claire, achando graça na reação do cavaleiro, ele com a face roxa por conta da falta de ar e da vergonha.

-Não é isso... Um pouco forte, eu acho.

Claire sorriu mais uma vez e já ia recolhendo as xícaras quando um assobio alto foi ouvido. Sorrindo, a garçonete viu um menino de uniforme e mochila acompanhado de um homem, ambos parados do outro lado da rua.

-Me dão licença por um instante? - Claire perguntou e os dois cavaleiros assentiram.

A jovem desceu depressa a escada de acesso à varanda e foi ao encontro do menino, abraçando-o demoradamente e lhe fazendo perguntas.

-Quem serão? – quis saber Mu, observando Claire rir e abraçar o homem agora.

-Não sei, mas o menino é parecido com ela... – Aioros respondeu, meio sem graça - Engraçado, eu acho que já vi esse homem antes, mas não me lembro aonde...

Aioros ficou observando o tal homem, de cabeça raspada e sorriso largo, usando roupas pretas. A garçonete ficou ainda alguns minutos abraçada ao menino e depois despediu-se dele com um beijo estalado na bochecha e um aceno ao homem que o acompanhava. Quando Claire voltava para a varanda, o sagitariano suspirou e baixou os olhos, voltando-se para sua xícara vazia.

-Impressão minha ou isso foi um suspiro de falso conformismo? – perguntou Mu, achando graça na reação do amigo. Aioros bem que quis responder, mas se calou ao ver a jovem se aproximar da mesa.

-Aceitam mais um café?

-Não, obrigado... Nós já vamos embora, temos muito o que fazer no Santuário.

Claire acompanhou os dois cavaleiros até a saída, despedindo-se de ambos com um largo sorriso.

-Espero que tenham gostado da comida e do atendimento!

-Com certeza, Claire. E pode esperar que voltaremos outras vezes.

-Estarei esperando! Até um dia, Aioros.

O cavaleiro limitou-se a acenar, com um ar meio sem graça. Claire entrou de volta no restaurante para atender um casal que havia acabado de chegar e os dois cavaleiros voltaram para o Santuário. O caminho todo, Aioros permaneceu em silêncio, como se estivesse incomodado com alguma coisa. Mu, caminhando ao seu lado, sorria de vez em quando.

Pelo visto, Eros(2) andou visitando Atenas naquele dia...

"Salty tears, it's three in the afternoon"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Segundo capítulo! Bom, essa nota é para prestar alguns esclarecimentos em relação à "saga" de que ela faz parte.

A primeira fic foi "Eternal", contando a história do início do relacionamento do Saga e da Petra. Ela é a base para esta fic e para outra que virá logo após o término desta (adianto que será com o Kamus!), portanto o "casal vinte" aparecerá por aqui várias vezes. "Eternal" também é a base para as fics cujos protagonistas são os filhos de Saga e Petra, os adoráveis Helena e Homero.

Estou dizendo tudo isso porque essa duas vertentes se encontrarão em uma só fic, quando a idade adulta dos pequenos for enfocada. Aí, preparam-se para ver Saga às voltas com um genro que ele jamais pensaria ter um dia...

(1)Segundo os especialistas em perfumaria e cromoterapia, a baunilha é a fragrância mais antagônica que existe; ela remete, ao mesmo tempo, à idéia de sensualidade e inocência, proteção e desejo, infância e maturidade. Muito usada em perfumes para a noite e como aromatizador de ambientes que são propícios ao amor.

(2)Eros, filho de Afrodite e Ares, deus do amor na mitologia grega. È o equivalente de Cupido, deus menino da mitologia romana, o garotinho que usa suas flechas para unir dois corações apaixonados. Também uma pequena homenagem à Dama 9, que sempre o cite em suas maravilhosas fics e goste muito dele (Leiam "Tempesatde de Verão" e vejam as peripécias de que o jovem deus é capaz!).


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rápido feito um raio, Aioros subiu todas as casas até chegar à sua própria, não estava muito para conversas. Entrando pelo seu quarto, o cavaleiro jogou-se na cama, fitando o teto. Mas que diabos era aquilo que estava sentindo, um gosto amargo de decepção e descontentamento? Bobagem, não podia ser nada disso, afinal, há quantos dias conhecia Claire? Apenas dois, não era tempo suficiente para sentir algo pela garçonete, muito menos para querer esganar o homem que ela cumprimentou durante o almoço.

"Estou ficando louco", concluiu. Primeiro, a dançarina da boate, agora uma jovem garçonete. O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal?

-Pela sua cara, o almoço no restaurante não foi lá essas coisas...

-Não te ensinaram a bater antes de entrar na casa dos outros, Shura? – questionou Aioros para o amigo, parado junto à porta do quarto. O espanhol apenas riu e se sentou em uma poltrona, um sorriso debochado no rosto.

-Como se eu precisasse disso para entrar na sua casa.

-Não me enche... Espera um pouco, como sabe que fui almoçar fora hoje?

-As notícias correm, principalmente neste Santuário... Tão rápido que parecem até que se "teletransportam", sabe.

-Kiki! O danado espalhou para os quatro cantos, né?

-Também... Mas digamos que eu já tinha deduzido onde você poderia estar.

Aioros arqueou uma sobrancelha, levantando a cabeça e encarando Shura. O amigo riu e saiu da poltrona para se deitar na cama também, as mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça.

-Não é óbvio? Só pela cara que você fez quando causou o acidente com a bandeja no casamento e depois seu jeito enquanto conversava com a moça...

-Você viu?

-Ora, eu e a torcida do Flamengo, como diria o Aldebaran... E vi também quando ela entregou te entregou a cortesia do restaurante. Aliás, sacanagem o que você fez hoje!

-O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Aioros, quase dando um salto da cama.

-Convidou o Mu para almoçar com você! Puta sacanagem, se fosse eu o convidado, cê não voltava de lá com essa cara de cachorro abandonado, eu tinha agitado a mina para você.

-Não viaja, Shura! Eu apenas aceitei uma cortesia para almoçar... E se quer saber, a Claire é comprometida.

-Ah, esse é o nome dela? E como sabe que é comprometida?

-Porque eu vi o marido e o filho dela lá no restaurante. Acho que deram uma passada para falar com ela antes de o menino ir para a escola.

-Marido e filho? Tem certeza?

-Bem... Cem por cento não, mas é óbvio que eram!

Aioros suspirou, voltou a fitar o teto. Shura ficou uns minutos em silêncio, depois desatou a rir feito um doido.

-Que foi?

-Nada, só estava pensando... Se não dá pé com a Claire, pode muito bem dar certo com a dançarina...

-Ah, cala a boca, seu idiota! – o sagitariano alcançou um travesseiro e acertou-o na cara de Shura – Anda, vai embora antes que diga mais besteiras!

-Vai me dizer que não se sentiu atraído pela dançarina? Só o jeito que você ficou lá no palco, todo vermelho...

-Vá embora agora!

-Mas nem um sonhozinho assim, meio eró...

-Agora, Shura!

Antes que uma chuva de trovões atômicos o atingissem, Shura saiu correndo da casa do cavaleiro. Aioros voltou para sua cama, mas lembrou-se de algo que ainda estava guardado em seu armário.

Pegando a camisa, ele decidiu pedir ao serviçal de sua casa que a lavasse logo, mas desistiu quando o perfume de baunilha subiu-lhe pelas narinas. Mas que diabos, aquele cheiro era de enlouquecer qualquer um!

"Love has gone and made me blind"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim da tarde, mas o sol ainda banhava com seus últimos raios a cidade de Atenas. Caminhando a passos largos, meio esbaforida por conta de seu atraso, uma jovem fez a curva em uma rua de pedras e entrou na boate que funcionava por ali.

-Está atrasada, Linet. – disse-lhe o barman ao vê-la entrar pelo salão.

-Eu sei, Arthur... Tive um problema lá no centro, não deu para vir antes.

-Certo... Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, tenho um recado para você.

-Recado? De quem?

-Willhem... Ele mandou avisar que vai vir hoje assistir seu show. E pode ir se preparando, Linet.

-Para o quê?

-Ele soube da sua dança com um dos convidados da "Noite dos Mascarados" e não gostou muito... Tá doido da vida, querendo saber quem é o fulano.

-Droga... Mas pode deixar que eu me entendo com ele. Bom, eu vou me trocar... Até mais tarde, Arthur.

Suspirando, Linet entrou por um corredor ao lado do bar e foi para seu camarim, onde largou sua bolsa sobre o balcão. Encarando o rosto cansado no espelho, a jovem prendeu os cabelos em um coque e iniciou sua preparação para mais uma noite de trabalho.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em sua casa, Aioros caçava o que fazer, inutilmente. Era a primeira noite sem o cavaleiro de Gêmeos no Santuário, ele e Petra tinham viajado em lua de mel para Budapeste. Isso significava que, por três semanas, o sagitariano estava sem seu melhor amigo e parceiro no jogo de tranca de todas as noites após o jantar!

Tentou assistir TV, mas nada lhe agradava. Música? Não estava com paciência para isso. Decidiu, então, dar uma de mala sem alça e desceu até Leão para conversar com o irmão e Marin e também ver o pequeno Alekssandro, o sobrinho de um ano.

Quando entrou na casa, pelos fundos, ele pôde ouvir claramente um tropel de gente correndo e fazendo escândalo.

-Nem pense em fugir do banho, Alekssandro Nicassius!

Curioso, Aioros espichou o pescoço na direção do corredor, bem na hora que o menino, sem roupa nenhuma, vinha por ali. Óbvio que não houve tempo de desviar, então...

-Nossa, direto na canela... – comentou Aioria, vendo o pequeno trombar com tudo no tio.

Alekssandro deu dois passinhos para trás e sorriu meio debochado ao encarar Aioros e vê-lo segurando a canela, esfregando a área atingida e muito dolorida.

-E você ainda ri, seu pestinha!

-Olha como fala do meu filho!

-Falei alguma mentira? Meu, esse garoto deve sofrer alguma influência negativa dos astros, não é possível...

-Ele é de gêmeos, esqueceu?

Alekssandro, indiferente à discussão dos dois cavaleiros, foi saindo de fininho pelos fundos. E só não conseguiu fugir porque Marin apareceu bem na hora e o pegou no colo, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

-Posso saber o que estava fazendo correndo por aí, sem roupa?

-Eu estava tentando dar um banho nele, ora!

Marin deu risadas, cumprimentando Aioros e entrou pelo banheiro com o menino, comentando que toda vez que Aioria se propunha a dar um banho no garoto, Alekssandro conseguia fugir. Parecia até que, nessas horas, ele adquiria a velocidade da luz!

-Esse menino só não é pior que o Ernest(1)...

-Hunf, duvido que alguém nesse mundo possa ser pior que o discípulo do Miro. Mas deixando essas coisas de lado, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Essa é boa, eu preciso de motivos para visitar a casa do meu irmão?

-Desde que Saga viajou, sim.

Aioros bufou, o irmão riu, Puxando o sagitariano pelo braço, Aioria o levou para a sala, onde poderiam conversar melhor.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em um apartamento no centro de Atenas, um menino brincava com seus carrinhos, enquanto uma garota assistia TV.

-Tia Tâmara?

-O que foi, Duda?

-Eu quero chocolate.

-Nada disso, você sabe muito bem que sua mãe te proibiu de comer chocolate depois daquela intoxicação na Páscoa.

-Ah, mas a mamãe não está aqui para ver... Só um pedacinho, tia, vai...

O olhar de pidão era tão comovente que Tâmara não resistiu e foi até a cozinha. Bem nessa hora, o telefone tocou e o menino atendeu todo serelepe.

-Alô? Oi, tio Kojack! Tá tudo bem sim, pode falar para a mamãe... Não, eu não tô comendo chocolate, pode deixar... Ah, o que foi?... Ela vai demorar para voltar hoje? Tão bom, tio... Tchau...

Duda desligou o telefone e voltou-se para os carrinhos, com um jeito meio desenxabido. Tâmara, que voltava da cozinha e tinha ouvido a conversa, foi até ele e lhe entregou o chocolate.

-A mamãe vai demorar para voltar hoje?

-Vai... O tio Kojack disse que ela vai ter que sair depois do trabalho.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A boate estava cheia, mas Linet não servia nenhuma mesa. Naquela noite, era preciso exclusividade total a um dos clientes mais fiéis do lugar. E ele não queria saber de dividir a dançarina com outros homens, nem olhares.

Willhem estava de cara amarrada, cercado por dois de seus seguranças. O tempo todo não dirigiu uma única palavra a Linet, estava doido por conta da dança algumas noites atrás.

Resignada, a jovem engoliu em seco as reações do rapaz. Sabia que era perigoso contrariá-lo, então preferiu ficar quieta. Mais valia seu silêncio do que uma discussão sem sentido que poderia ser pior para ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Terceiro capítulo, a fic vai caminhando... Desculpem a demora em atualizar, é que estou cheia de coisas para fazer e só estou escrevendo quando realmente tenho algum tempo livre para me dedicar aos meus filhotes (os fics)... Mas não se preocupem, eu não vou deixar ninguém órfão!

(1) Ernest, discípulo de Miro de Escorpião? Se querem saber quem é o menino, leiam a fic "EDELWEISS" e descubram a resposta!


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de iniciar o capítulo, gostaria de dedicá-lo as minhas amigas que acompanham esta fic e torcem pelo Aioros: Sah Rebelde, Dama 9, Yui Minamino e Juli Chan, e também à Petit Ange, que ama o cavaleiro de Sagitário... Divirtam-se, meninas!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma noite horrível. Pelo menos assim pensava Linet, encostada no balcão do bar. A boate já havia fechado, todos os clientes tinham ido embora e ela finalmente tinha um tempo para se sentar e ficar quieta em seu canto, antes de ir embora também.

Willhem tinha sido um grosso, a noite inteira ficou de mau humor e mal lhe dirigia a palavra. Quando se voltava para ela, era somente para tirar algum proveito. Até seus beijos, sempre possessivos, tinham ganhado contornos mais violentos.

A verdade era que estava cheia dessa vida. Mas não podia abandoná-la ainda.

-Tome um desses, vai te fazer bem... – disse Arthur, colocando um copo sobre o balcão.

-Uísque? É tudo o que não preciso, Arthur...

-Quem disse que isso é uísque, Linet? Pode beber, é chá mate com limão, acabei de fazer.

Linet bebeu tudo praticamente de um gole só e agradeceu ao barman. Depois, pegando suas coisas, ela despediu-se dele com um aceno.

-Vou ver se consigo dormir um pouco por aqui mesmo... Pela hora, não vai dar tempo de chegar em casa.

-Tudo bem... Até mais tarde, Linet.

Mal conseguindo ficar de pé com tanto sono, Linet chegou ao camarim e se jogou no sofá, morta de cansaço.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sete horas. Como todos os dias, o relógio despertou fazendo um baita estardalhaço, parecia até que o Santuário inteiro podia ouví-lo. Sonolento, Aioros esticou o braço para fora da cama e o desligou. Revirou de um lado para outro, cheio de preguiça, mas logo se levantou.

Ligou o chuveiro, tomou um banho frio para despertar de vez, trocou de roupa e ficou esperando Shura descer de sua casa. Era terça-feira, o dia da semana em que os dois sempre iam juntos fazer compras no mercado central. Quer dizer, Shura fazia as compras, Aioros as carregava.

-Bom dia! Já viu o sol maravilhoso que está lá fora? – gritou Shura, entrando pela casa cheio de energia, contrastando com a aparência sonolenta do amigo.

-Não... E vamos logo que eu estou com sono...

-Pelo visto a noite foi "movimentada"...

Aioros nem quis responder ao comentário do amigo, era tão idiota que não merecia atenção. Shura deu risadas e saiu logo atrás do sagitariano.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No mercado central (na verdade, uma grande feira livre no centro de Atenas), Shura ia de barraca em barraca provando as mais diversas frutas, fazendo pedidos e pechinchando o máximo que podia. E Aioros ia atrás, carregando um sem número de sacolas com pouco mais de meia hora de compras.

Resmungando, ele se prometia matar Shura quando voltassem ao Santuário e nunca mais aceitar o convite para acompanhá-lo nas compras. Óbvio que aquela promessa já havia sido feita um milhão de vezes e jamais cumprida.

E lá estava Aioros pensando nisso, olhando distraidamente para os lados quando...

-Eu não acredito, Aioros! – gritou Shura, ao ver as sacolas no chão e o amigo caído também, com uma jovem à sua frente esfregando a testa vermelha.

-Desculpe, senhorita... Eu te machuquei?

-Não foi nada, se... Aioros!

-Claire!

Ajudando a jovem a se levantar, o cavaleiro parecia não acreditar em tamanha coincidência.

-Parece que é a nossa sina esses "encontros" tão calorosos...

-É.. Eu não te vi, desculpe.

-Está tudo bem... Mas o que faz aqui, tão cedo?

-Compras.

Aioros ia levantar as mãos para mostrar as sacolas quando viu que elas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Vermelho de vergonha, ele se abaixou para recolher tudo, Claire se prontificou a ajudá-lo.

-Então esta é a famosa Claire?

A jovem deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir aquela voz grossa atrás de si e deu de cara com Shura a lhe sorrir. O espanhol estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Aioros me falou de você, é a garçonete do restaurante, não? Meu nome é Shura.

-Muito prazer...

Desviando o olhar por um momento, Shura encarou Aioros com um leve sorriso, que foi respondido com um olhar entrecortado. Claire não sabia onde enfiar a cara de vergonha ao perceber o que eles faziam.

-Bem, eu... Eu preciso ir. Até um...

-Claire, me diga uma coisa. – pediu Shura, Aioros começou a suar frio.

-O que quiser, Shura.

-A que horas o restaurante começa a servir o almoço?

-Onze horas, todos os dias.

-Ótimo! Mande reservar uma mesa para mim e Aioros, nós vamos almoçar por lá hoje.

Claire sorriu e despediu-se com um aceno bem animado. Assim que ela se afastou, Aioros aproximou-se do amigo com uma cara de quem não estava gostando nada daquela idéia.

-O que você está querendo com tudo isso, Shura?

-Nada de mais, Aioros... Eu só estou curioso para experimentar a comida do restaurante.

-Por que será que não me convenci com esta resposta?

-Ah, deixa de ser desconfiado e vamos embora logo, antes que você trombe em mais alguém!

Resmungando, Aioros foi à frente e Shura rindo atrás, já colocando a cabecinha para funcionar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Tio Kojack!

O grito do pequeno Duda assustou o tio, que lia seu jornal sentado no sofá.

-O que foi, Duda?

-Eu posso pedir uma coisa, tio?

O homem encarou os olhos do menino e sorriu.

-Peça.

-Sabe o que é... Hoje não tenho aula, certo?

-Hum, certo... E daí?

-Daí que a gente podia aproveitar e ir ver a mamãe no trabalho dela, não podia?

Duda ficou olhando para o tio, esperançoso, um pequeno sorriso brotando nos lábios.

-Tudo bem... Troque de roupa que a gente vai sair para dar uma volta e depois almoçar fora.

-Oba! Valeu, tio Kojack!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Onze horas em ponto. E lá estavam Aioros e Shura no restaurante, o sagitariano ainda reclamando do que o espanhol aprontara. Mas não era do almoço a que ele se referia e sim dos preparativos para ele.

Que coisa, era somente uma saída para almoçar, não uma super festa! E Shura não o deixou sair enquanto não trocasse a camiseta branca por uma camisa, o jeans detonado por uma calça mais apresentável e até o par de tênis por sapatos. Fora o cabelo que deveria estar milimetricamente no lugar.

-Não sei para que tanta coisa, isso não vai...

-Cala a boca, Aioros! Como você quer impressionar a Claire sem fazer esforço, hein?

-E quem foi que falou que eu quero impressionar a Claire? Eu já disse que ela é...

-Casada, tem filho e tudo o mais... Tá bom, eu já sei de tudo isso. E sei também que uma mulher casada não olha para outro homem com o interesse que ela te olha.

-O quê?

-Bom dia, rapazes... Pontuais, não? – disse Claire aparecendo na porta do restaurante, minando qualquer tentativa de Aioros de iniciar uma discussão.

-Bom dia... Reservou a mesa que pedi?

-Claro, na varanda. Me acompanhem.

Claire foi à frente, Shura puxando Aioros pelo braço. Sentaram-se à mesma mesa do dia anterior. Enquanto anotava o pedido de Shura, a garçonete não deixou de notar que o sagitariano a olhava meio de lado, como se sentisse vergonha por isso.

-Para quem não queria impressionar, você a está observando demais! – disse o capricorniano assim que ela se afastou.

-Não enche! Eu não estou interessado nela, eu estava observando outra coisa... Não viu como a Claire parece cansada?

-Cansada?

-É, não viu as olheiras? Nem a maquiagem conseguiu disfarçar direito. Fora que a Claire bocejou umas três ou quatro vezes desde que chegamos aqui.

-Nem reparei... Ih, ela vem vindo aí com as bebidas.

-Aqui estão os pedidos... – Claire colocou os copos sobre a mesa e não segurou outro bocejo.

-Está tudo bem, Claire?

-Hum, está sim, Aioros... Eu só estou...

Claire jogou a cabeça para trás, suspirando. Torceu o pescoço de um lado e de outro. Mas que droga! O sono estava ficando incontrolável, uma tontura teimosa querendo se manifestar.

-Claire?

Ela ouviu o cavaleiro dizer seu nome, mas, ao encará-lo, sentiu a visão escurecer. E só não caiu porque Aioros foi ágil e a segurou pelos braços.

-Claire!

-Sente-se aqui... - Shura indicou a própria cadeira – Eu vou procurar o gerente e também um copo de água.

Shura saiu pela varanda, Aioros ficou de joelhos em frente à Claire, segurando suas mãos. Percebeu que ela parecia um pouco pálida.

-Não dormiu bem esta noite?

-Eu... Eu nem cheguei a dormir, essa é que é a verdade... E não tomei café da manhã direito também. – a jovem respondeu, sem saber o motivo de estar dando satisfações ao cavaleiro.

-E veio trabalhar desse jeito?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação e puxou uma cadeira para poder se sentar e cuidar melhor da jovem. Em nenhum momento soltou suas mãos, o que deixou Claire um tanto quanto envergonhada.

Pouco depois, vieram Shura com a água e o gerente do restaurante, o homem de cabelos brancos que coordenou a festa de casamento de Saga.

-Tome.

-Obrigada, Shura.

-Claire, este cavalheiro me contou o que aconteceu... Eu já tinha reparado que você não estava muito bem, então acho melhor que vá para casa e descanse.

-Não, senhor, não precisa... Eu já estou bem.

-Vá descansar, Claire... Vai ser melhor para você.

Havia preocupação no tom de voz de Aioros e Claire acabou obedecendo. Com a ajuda dos cavaleiros, ela pegou suas coisas e, mesmo protestando, acabou aceitando que eles a acompanhassem até seu apartamento.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Quem são aqueles caras que estão com **ela**? – perguntou um homem loiro de olhos azuis ao ver os dois cavaleiros e Claire saindo juntos do restaurante. Estava em um carro preto parado do outro lado da rua, acompanhado de seu motorista.

-Não sei, senhor... Talvez amigos.

-Amigos... – o homem disse a si mesmo, observando a garçonete de braço dado a Aioros – Não estou gostando disso... Nikos!

-Pois não, senhor?

-Quero que os siga... Preciso saber aonde vão.

Lentamente para não serem percebidos, o motorista deu a partida e passou a seguir o trio pelas ruazinhas de Atenas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quarto capítulo, e as coisas vão... No próximo, elas começam a se desenrolar, aí vamos saber mais sobre Claire, Linet e sobre uma terceira personagem que já deu as caras por aqui e que será importante para a história...

Repararam no Shura? Viram que o **meu** espanhol está aparecendo um pouco mais? Pois é, sintam o cheirinho de fic nova pintando por aí... Eu já desenvolvi a idéia, as pesquisas para o contexto histórico que ela terá e em breve eu a colocarei no ar. Mas, para isso, "Anybody seen my baby?" precisa caminhar um pouco mais, existe um ponto chave nela que será o gancho para a fic do Shura! A do Kamus vai demorar um pouco, eu recomecei do zero o que tinha planejado, então...

E, claro, em breve estará no ar uma fic com o Kanon, o argumento está quase todo pronto, mas a protagonista que irá contracenar com ele já está todinha montada e prontinha para entrar em ação!


	5. Chapter 5

Gente, antes de iniciar o quinto capítulo, eu queria agradecer todos os reviews carinhosos e também os incentivos para continuar a escrever "Anybody seen my baby" e também levar adiante os novos projetos que citei no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada, meninas!

Ah, logo, logo esta fic vai chegar ao ponto necessário para a do Shura começar a ser publicada, só peço um pouco mais de paciência. E adianto que a fic do **MEU **(meu, entenderam?) espanhol terá um fundo histórico bem bacana, algo que ainda não vi ser explorado em fics e que até mesmo nas aulas de história é pouco falado...

Outra coisa (perceberam que desta vez eu inverti tudo e estou escrevendo as notas antes? Me empolguei tanto com os meus projetos que não deu para esperar!): fãs de Shiryu, Dohko e Shunrei, aguardem... Tem fic protagonizada por eles pintando, uma outra adaptação literária e desta vez será do livro que considero o livro da minha vida...

E agora sim vamos ao capítulo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo V**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ainda sob os protestos de Claire, os dois cavaleiros subiram junto com a jovem no apartamento, queriam ter certeza de que ela ficaria bem. Principalmente Aioros. Ao entrarem, o cavaleiro a colocou sentada no sofá da sala.

-Sente-se melhor?

-Sim, Aioros... Obrigada pela ajuda, mas não precisavam ter se incomodado em vir até aqui, devem ter tanto a fazer no Santuário.

-Não se preocupe com isso, Claire... Eu vou até a cozinha ver alguma coisa para você comer, tudo bem?

-Tá... É por ali, Shura.

Claire indicou o corredor próximo à porta de entrada e Shura logo sumiu de sua vista. Aioros se sentou ao lado da jovem e reparou que havia alguns carrinhos de brinquedo guardados em uma caixa aos pés do sofá.

-São do meu filho... – a garçonete disse, vendo o rapaz pegar um dos carrinhos – Ele tem uma coleção.

-É o menino que foi visitá-la no restaurante aquele dia que fui almoçar com o Mu?

-Ele mesmo... Você o viu?

-Vi... – Aioros comentou, meio constrangido – Ele e seu marido, do outro lado da rua.

-Aquele não era meu marido e sim um grande amigo. Ele quem cuida do meu filho quando estou trabalhando.

Não houve como esconder o sorriso de alívio ao ouvir aquela resposta, mas Claire não percebeu.

-Como seu filho se chama?

-Daniel. Ele tem sete anos e é muito esperto, adora carrinhos e cavalos.

Aioros sorriu ao ver o jeito que Claire falava do menino. Era como se referisse a um bem precioso, algo extremamente importante. E realmente era.

-Aqui está, eu fiz um sanduíche.

Shura entregou uma bandeja à garçonete, onde além do sanduíche estava também um suco de laranja. Claire passou a comer em silêncio, sendo observada atentamente por Aioros. O capricorniano, por sua vez, ficou de pé, correndo os olhos pela pequena sala. E deu de cara com os porta-retratos que enfeitavam a estante.

Havia diversas fotos, mas uma delas lhe chamou a atenção em particular. Era de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros e olhos também castanhos, mas com um brilho esverdeado. O formato amendoado dos olhos a deixava com um ar de princesa oriental, deveria ter descendência turca ou árabe. O sorriso era límpido e encantador.

Era bela, sem dúvida. E aqueles olhos davam a impressão de que Shura já a conhecia há muitos anos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-O que tanto fazem lá em cima aqueles desgraçados?

-Eu não sei, senhor, mas creio que não deva ser nada. Ela não seria tão maluca a ponto de desafiá-lo.

-Espero que tenha razão, Nikos... Anda, vamos embora. Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver no escritório.

Cantando pneus, o carro preto voltou a ganhar a rua e partiu para a periferia da cidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Obrigada mais uma vez, eu já estou melhor, rapazes.

-Tem certeza, Claire? Se precisar, nós podemos ficar por aqui mais um tempo.

-Não será preciso, Aioros, fique tranqüilo... Podem ir embora sossegados.

Ainda meio hesitante, Aioros acabou se convencendo de que Claire não precisava de mais nada e resolveu ir embora. A jovem os acompanhou até o portão e despediu-se de ambos com um beijo estalado no rosto, o que deixou o sagitariano corado.

Quando os dois cavaleiros já estavam dobrando a esquina, ouviram uma voz infantil gritar. Aioros se virou e viu Claire abraçar o filho e cumprimentar o homem de cabeça raspada, seu amigo.

-Nossa, eu já vi aquele cara em algum lugar! – comentou Shura, franzindo a testa para tentar se lembrara de onde o conhecia.

Aioros não deu ouvidos. Estava pensando em tudo que acabara de descobrir a respeito da vida de Claire.

"Anybody seen my baby? Anybody seen her around?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Noite. No camarim da boate, Linet acertava os últimos detalhes da maquiagem e sua peruca loira. Os olhos verdes refletidos no espelho demonstravam cansaço e uma certa melancolia. Mais uma noite naquele lugar. Mais uma noite agüentando o mau humor crônico de Willhem.

Ajeitando a minissaia, a jovem entrou pelo salão e foi direto ao camarote vermelho, onde ele já estava. Inclinou-se para cumprimentá-lo com um beijo e foi recebida com uma frieza monumental, um olhar mais gelado que o de Kamus de Aquário!

Linet ficou encarando-o, sem nada entender. Willhem tomou o que restava de seu uísque, pediu outro copo e então falou à jovem.

-Nunca se esqueça, Linet... Não faça nada que possa me desagradar, ou então não responderei pelos meus atos...

As palavras soaram duras e a dançarina engoliu em seco. Mas nem teve tempo de pensar em nada ou digerir o que Willhem havia dito, pois Paola, a italiana, veio chamá-la para o próximo show.

A canção tão característica sua começou a tocar e Linet iniciou o show, desta vez, um tanto quanto nervosa.

"I was flipping magazines

In that place on Mercer Street

When I thought I spotted her"

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Tia Tâmara!

-O que foi, Duda?

-Por que a mamãe foi trabalhar se ela não estava bem?

-Bem, Duda... – a jovem suspirou, encarando olhar meio triste do menino – Tem certas coisas que é preciso fazer, mesmo que agente não queira ou não esteja bem.

-Mas a sua chefe deixa você ficar em casa quando está doente!

-Sim, mas o meu trabalho é diferente... Agora, chega de perguntas, está na hora de dormir.

Desapontado, o menino juntou seus brinquedos e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Tâmara suspirou resignada e foi arrumar a cama do pequeno.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tipo, eu estou realmente tão empolgada que acabei postando dois capítulos nesta semana! O que o Shura não faz comigo, a vontade de publicar logo a fic dele é tanta que o Aioros acaba se beneficiando com isso!

Beijos, gente!


	6. Chapter 6

Como sempre, este é o espaço para agradecer aos incentivos que vocês me mandam, tão carinhosos. Muito obrigada, meninas e um aviso para Juli Chan: calma, moça! Eu prometo que o beijo rola em breve, não se preocupe...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela manhã, Aioros acordou de bom humor e bem disposto. A noite tinha sido maravilhosa e os sonhos, os mais acolhedores possíveis. Parecia até que nada iria estragar seu dia. Bem, parecia...

-Aioros! – chamou Aioria, parado na frente da casa de Sagitário, tentando segurar o filho que teimava em querer sair correndo escadas abaixo.

Com cara de "eu sei que aí vem problemas e vai sobrar para mim", o cavaleiro saiu de sua casa e encontrou o olhar já suplicante de Aioria o encarando.

-O que foi desta vez?

-Eu preciso de um favor seu... Um imenso favor, para ser sincero.

-Se não tiver nada a ver com esse peste que chama de filho...

Como se entendesse o que Aioros havia dito, o pequeno Alekssandro mostrou-lhe a língua e escondeu a cara nas pernas do pai. O tio bem que tentou dizer algo, mas desistiu ao encarar o olhar agora assassino de Aioria.

-Esquece... O que você quer? Vai me dizer que é para cuidar de novo desse pes... Quer dizer, do meu sobrinho?

-Só por hoje, Aioros! A Marin tá ocupada com uma nova aprendiz, Atena me chamou para uma reunião... Quebra essa, vai!

O cavaleiro olhou bem para o sobrinho, o menino, apesar de só ter um ano, não cabia em si de contentamento em estar ali. Suspirando, Aioros só desejou não se arrepender depois.

-Tudo bem, eu fico com o Alekssandro!

-Valeu, cara! Agora eu vou subir correndo, Atena já está me esperando... Tchau, filho!

-Papa!

O menino esticou os bracinhos para abraçar o pai e depois correu para agarrar as pernas do tio. O sagitariano não teve como não se encantar com aqueles olhinhos o encarando.

-E aí, rapaz? O que acha de um passeio para azarar umas gatinhas, hein?

-Dá...

Pela cara de safado do sobrinho, era de se deduzir que Miro de Escorpião estava fazendo escola...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na porta de uma escola, um menino esperava que alguém fosse buscá-lo, já que havia saído mais cedo. Esperava pelo "tio", mas quem viu dobrar a esquina fez seu rosto iluminar-se em um imenso sorriso.

-Mãe!

Daniel pulou no colo de Claire, que o encheu de beijos. A jovem sorriu e o colocou de volta no chão, ajeitando a bolsa sobre seu ombro.

-Você não foi trabalhar hoje?

-Não, meu querido... Hoje é meu dia de folga. Preparado para dar um passeio maneiro e se divertir muito com sua mãe?

-Vamos nessa!

De mãos dadas, os dois atravessaram a rua e pegaram um táxi para o shopping da cidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O lugar estava cheio, era quase hora do almoço. Aioros não largava de jeito nenhum a mão de Alekssandro, que tentava de todas as maneiras se soltar e sair correndo, somente pelo prazer de ver o tio atrás dele, desesperado.

A oportunidade não demorou muito. Aioros, ao passar em frente a uma loja de eletrônicos, ficou encantado com uma TV de plasma de 42 polegadas e estancou o passo, babando no aparelho. Sorridente, Alekssandro apenas puxou sua mãozinha e...

-Volta aqui, seu pestinha!

O menino correu feito um doido pelo corredor, o cavaleiro atrás dele, todo afoito. Como era possível um moleque daquele ter tanta velocidade? Alekssandro contornou a escada rolante e só não continuou a correr porque...

-Ai! Minha canela! – gritou um menino que vinha pela direção oposta, segurando a perna atingida.

-Peguei você, seu pestinha!

-Oi, Aioros! – Claire cumprimentou-o, ajudando o filho com a perna machucada – Desta vez não fomos nós e sim nossos filhos!

-Ah, oi Claire... Esse danado aqui é meu sobrinho, não meu filho... Ele é o Daniel?

-Cê conhece a minha mãe, moço?

-Somos amigos, filho... Vamos, cumprimente o Aioros direito.

Daniel deu a mão para o cavaleiro, meio ressabiado com o pequeno Alekssandro, que teimava em querer se soltar novamente. Claire deu risadas, o pequeno estava quase atingindo seu objetivo.

-Está de folga hoje, Claire? – Aioros tentou caçar assunto, meio nervoso por encontrar a garçonete.

-Estou, por isso resolvi dedicar meu dia ao Daniel... Estávamos indo até a praça de alimentação comer, quer nos acompanhar?

-Cla-claro...

Visivelmente desajeitado, Aioros puxou o sobrinho e acompanhou Claire e o filho. E em seu íntimo, agradecia a Aioria por ter pedido para que cuidasse de Alekssandro naquele dia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O almoço transcorreu na mais perfeita paz, quebrada apenas de vez em quando por Alekssandro, que teimava em querer dar comida na boca do tio, o que provocava risadas em Claire e em Daniel.

Falaram sobre amenidades, trabalho, algumas coisas a respeito de sua vida como cavaleiro... Após comerem, Aioros, totalmente sem graça, acabou aceitando uma sugestão de Claire para deixarem as crianças brincando com monitores no play e darem uma volta sozinhos.

-Tem certeza de que esses monitores vão agüentar o tranco?

-São treinados para isso, Aioros.

-Correção: são treinados para cuidar de crianças normais como seu filho e não de monstrinhos feito o Alekssandro!

-Isso é jeito de falar do seu sobrinho?

-Você não o conhece como eu, Claire... Vai por mim, no fim da tarde aquele play vai estar completamente destruído.

Ambos riram e continuaram conversando, enquanto iam entrando em uma loja de roupas femininas. Uma vendedora veio atendê-los e foi logo abraçando a garçonete, Aioros estranhou a intimidade.

-Esse é o cavaleiro que você me fala tanto, Claire? – a vendedora perguntou, apontando para Aioros. Os dois ficaram vermelhos por um momento – Muito prazer, meu nome é Tâmara.

-É uma amiga muito querida...

-Prazer. – Aioros estendeu a mão, ainda meio envergonhado. Tâmara riu e puxou Claire para junto de um balcão, pegando algumas blusas empilhadas atrás de si.

-Veio ver as blusas que te falei, né? Olha só esta verde, vai ficar linda em você!

Mulheres! E fazendo compras... Aioros estremeceu, imaginando que provavelmente ele teria de carregar as sacolas. E torcia para que não pedissem a sua opinião!

-O que acha dessa vermelha aqui, Aioros? Não fica bem na Claire? – questionou Tâmara, puxando o cavaleiro para que fosse até o provador ver a jovem.

Não havia como não ficar bem. O tecido leve, o decote discreto, a cor, tudo combinava com Claire. E nada poderia ficar feio ou deselegante em uma mulher tão bonita.

-Está lin... Hum, bonita.

-Eu não disse que ele ia gostar, Claire? Anda, experimenta estas outras aqui!

Pouco depois, os dois saíam da loja carregando algumas sacolas. E estas Aioros não reclamava de carregar.

-Quer tomar um sorvete? – ele perguntou, ao passarem por um quiosque.

-Aceito. De chocolate!

Sentados em um banco de madeira, os dois retomaram as conversas.

-Você não grega, né?

-Por que pergunta?

-Bom, o seu nome é inglês. E você fala com um pouco de sotaque, mas não me parece de nenhum país europeu.

-Eu não sou européia e sim latina. Brasileira, para ser mais precisa.

-Mesmo? O Deba é de lá.

-Deba?

-O Cavaleiro de Touro. Mas eu não sabia que brasileiros davam nomes estrangeiros aos seus filhos.

Ao dizer isso, Aioros percebeu que Claire abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, mas desistiu. Parecia até que estava prestes a dizer algo importante e mudara de idéia repentinamente.

-Faz tempo que mora aqui na Grécia? – o cavaleiro retomou a conversa, antes que um silêncio perturbador se instalasse.

-Cinco anos, antes morei em Istambul. Vim para cá por causa do Richard.

-Richard? O pai do Daniel?

-Não... O Richard é o amigo que cuida do meu filho quando estou trabalhando. Nós viemos juntos para cá, atrás de uma oportunidade e trouxemos a Tâmara. Ela é turca.

-E onde.. Onde está o... – Aioros quis perguntar sobre o pai do menino, mas Claire foi mais rápida e desviou o assunto.

-Olha só a melequeira que você está fazendo, Aioros! Tá pingando tudo na sua camisa!

Havia uma mancha marrom enorme na camisa do rapaz e o sorvete melecava sua mão. Constrangido, ele tentava esconder o estrago. Claire sacou de sua bolsa um pacote de lenços umedecidos e o entregou ao cavaleiro.

-Vira e mexe o Daniel faz dessas coisas... Toma, limpa suas mãos com esse aqui que eu vou tentar dar um jeito na sua camisa.

Enquanto tentava limpar a camisa, Aioros praguejava contra sua falta de sorte. Toda vez que estava junto da jovem, alguma coisa desagradável tinha que acontecer. E estava tão concentrado em se limpar que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava, Claire também não viu e...

-O que você tá fazendo, mãe? – quis saber Daniel, vendo a cena e segurando Alekssandro pela mão. O pequeno apenas dava risadas.

-Daniel! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, tava muito chato lá no play então eu saí com o Alekssandro para procurar vocês!

Sem jeito, Aioros levantou-se do banco e pegou o sobrinho no colo, o menino sorrindo e piscando para ele. Danado!

-Han... – Claire limpou a garganta – Já que cansaram de brincar, acho que está na hora de ir embora. Vamos, filho?

-Vamos.

-Er, eu acompanho vocês até em casa, é caminho para o Santuário.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chegaram depressa no prédio e sob novos protestos e recusas, Aioros pagou o táxi. Despediu-se de Daniel com um aperto de mão e aproximou-se de Claire, com o sobrinho no colo.

-Tchau, Alekssandro... – Claire beijou a bochecha do menino, que escondeu o rosto no pescoço do tio.

-Safado...

-Bem.. Até outro dia, Aioros...

Claire aproximou-se para se despedir de Aioros com um beijo, mas o cavaleiro a deteve. Respirou fundo e resolveu falar de uma vez o que queria, para não perder a coragem.

-Claire, você... Você aceitaria sair comigo uma noite dessas? A gente podia jantar fora, alguma coisa assim...

-Aioros, eu... – a garçonete, surpresa, não sabia o que dizer. Estava quase recusando, mas os olhos esperançosos do cavaleiro à sua frente a encantaram tanto... – Claro, eu vou adorar.

-Então, que tal amanhã? Eu te pego ás oito, tudo bem?

-Amanhã? Ótimo, Aioros... Ás oito, então.

Agora sim pôde se despedir. E Daniel, parado mais atrás, sorria confiante. Estava gostando da idéia de sua mãe ter um namorado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Tio Kojack! Eu tenho uma novidade para contar! – gritou Daniel, entrando feito um furacão no apartamento, pulando no colo do tio.

-Que novidade, menino?

-A mamãe arrumou um namorado! Ele se chama Aioros e é muito legal, ele é...

-Daniel, pára com isso! Anda, vai tirar essa roupa e tomar banho.

-Ah, mãe...

-Agora.

Resmungando, o menino obedeceu à mãe. Sentando-se no sofá para tirar os sapatos, Claire encarou o olhar indagador de Richard.

-O que o Daniel disse é verdade?

-Não, o Aioros não é meu namorado. Mas eu aceitei sair com ele para jantar amanhã.

-Claire, Claire... – Richard suspirou – Cuidado para não se meter em encrenca e ainda envolver esse cara nela!

-Eu sei, Richard... Não deu para recusar o convite.

-Não deu ou você não quis?

Claire não respondeu. Recostando-se no sofá, a garçonete suspirou e ficou fitando o teto, pensando em sua escolha. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás. E nem ela queria isso.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, gente! Eu tô muito feliz com a torcida de todos pelo Aioros e a Claire e também quero aproveitar este espaço para dar um aviso: Falta muito pouco para a fic do Shura entra no ar, muito pouco mesmo! E eu me empolguei tanto com a fic do Dohko, Shiryu e Shunrei (em UA) que estou iniciando o primeiro capítulo e logo ela também vai para o ar.

Isso sem contar a fic do Shaka e do Alberich, ambas em andamento, a de Saiyuki também em andamento, as três que faltam da série HomeroxHelena, a fic do Kamus, do Kanon e uma com o Hyoga, em UA. Mas essa última ainda demora um pouco...

A propósito, já perceberam como eu amo escrever em Universo Alternativo?

Nota: Kojack é o nome de um inspetor de polícia de um seriado americano de mesmo nome. Fez tanto sucesso nos anos sessenta que virou sinônimo de pessoas carecas, porque o detetive tinha a cabeça raspada.


	7. Chapter 7

Uma nota antes de dar início ao capítulo: Eu sei que a música tema desta fic é "Anybody seen my baby?", mas eu escrevi este capítulo enquanto ouvia a trilha nacional de "Belíssima" e as cenas que se seguem fora todas inspiradas em uma música do CD. É tão linda que não tive como não colocar aqui...

E neste capítulo há também uma homenagem a uma querida amiga, excelente escritora de fics... Dama 9! Leiam as notas finais e saberão mais sobre essa danada...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Bom dia, Mu! – cumprimentou Aioros, abrindo o seu melhor sorriso para o ariano, ao entrar na arena para treinar no dia seguinte.

-Será que eu posso saber que bicho te mordeu hoje, Aioros?

-Só pode ser bicho fêmea, Mu... – comentou Miro, tomando posições junto com Kamus.

-Mais respeito ao falar da minha amiga Claire, seu inseto!

O grito de Shura, que vinha acompanhado de Máscara da Morte, chamou a atenção de meio mundo, deixando o sagitariano mais vermelho que um pimentão.

-Então você finalmente tomou uma atitude, Aioros?

-Não enche, Mu.

-Tomou sim, Mu... E tão certa que nosso careta de plantão tem um encontro esta noite!

-Um encontro? Não acredito, é muito para minha cabeça!

Aioros ficou roxo de raiva do deboche de Miro, mas estava mais nervoso era com Shura. Como o capricorniano ficou sabendo de tudo?

-Eu já não disse que neste Santuário as notícias se teletransportam?

-Eu mato aquele peste do Kiki!

Aioros já ia sair correndo da arena, mas foi segurado pela gola da camiseta por Aioria, que chegava trazendo o pequeno Alekssandro no colo.

-Deixe o moleque em paz, Aioros! Ele não tem culpa se a notícia do século chegou aos ouvidos dele...

-Tio... Cla... Hááá!

-Tá vendo? Até o seu sobrinho ficou feliz com o seu encontro!

Pronto, tinha que ser o pestinha para acabar com sua raiva. Bagunçando os cabelos castanhos de Alekssandro com uma das mãos, Aioros desanuviou um pouco e resolveu iniciar o treino.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O restaurante estava lotado, mas Claire parecia não se dar conta disso. Vira e mexe fixava quieta pelos cantos, a cabeça longe. Ás vezes sorria para si mesma, outras, suspirava tristemente.

-Está assim por causa do encontro com o cavaleiro? – perguntou o gerente, ajudando-a com os pedidos de um grupo grande de amigos.

-Será que fiz bem em aceitar o convite, Fred?

-É claro que sim, Claire! Puxa, pela primeira vez você está fazendo algo por si mesma! Mas...

-Mas o quê?

-Pretende contar tudo a ele?

-Não sei, Fred... Não sei...

Com um ar de quem não sabia muito o quer fazer, Claire foi atender uma outra mesa. E não viu quando um homem acompanhado de outros dois vestidos de preto entrou pelo restaurante.

-Bom dia, senhor Willhem... Sua mesa está montada nos fundos, como sempre.

Agradecendo ao maitrê, Willhem tomou seu lugar, afastado de todos e escondido de possíveis curiosos. Sempre fazia isso uma vez por semana, apenas para não deixar de vê-la.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fazia pelo menos duas horas que ele estava ali, parado em frente ao seu armário de roupas. Olhava, procurava e nada!

-Mas que droga, eu não tenho roupa! – decretou, jogando-se na cama completamente desolado.

-Eu esperaria ouvir algo assim de uma mulher, mas de você, Aioros? Surreal...

-Cala a boca, Shura e vê se me dá uma ajuda, vai...

Rindo, o capricorniano entrou pelo quarto e passou a vasculhar o armário do amigo.

-Se está com tanta dúvida, melhor optar pelo básico e infalível... Toma, coloca essa calça preta e estes sapatos... E deixe-me ver, camisa branca... Não, preta! Black total, o que acha? A mulherada adora!

-Eu não estou interessado na opinião da mulherada... Não me chamo Miro de Escorpião!

-Mas quer impressionar uma mulher em especial e esse visual é infalível. Veste logo e não enrola, senão você se atrasa!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Se o Aioros não é seu namorado, vai ser depois de ter ver assim, mãe! – disse Daniel, todo feliz ao ver Claire arrumada para sair.

Não era nada demais, mas mesmo assim fazia diferença. Uma saia preta, mais soltinha que lhe caía pelos joelhos, uma sandália de salto preta e de tiras finas. A blusa verde que comprara na loja onde sua amiga Tâmara trabalhava, brincos de esmeraldas e uma correntinha de prata com um pingente da mesma pedra. E os cabelos, sempre presos por conta do trabalho no restaurante, estavam soltos por suas costas, muito bem escovados.

-Desse jeito eu fico com ciúmes! – comentou Richard, sentado no sofá já pronto para o trabalho.

Claire ficou sem jeito com o comentário do amigo. A verdade era que há muito não se produzia para sair com alguém, estava meio sem saber o que fazer.

-Deixa disso, Richard! Não vê como a Claire fica envergonhada com isso!

-Eu sei, Tâmara, por isso fiz o comentário... Bom, eu vou nessa. Divirta-se, Claire e... – o rapaz franziu o cenho, muito sério – Tome cuidado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sete e meia. Ficou tanto tempo dando ouvidos aos conselhos sem sentido de Shura que agora estava atrasado! Droga!

Passou voando por todas as casas, nem ouviu Aioria tentando lhe desejar boa sorte, quase atropelou Máscara da Morte e conseguiu o feito em Áries, deixando o pobre Kiki estatelado no chão. Uma vingança tardia e sem intenção...

-Espere, Aioros! – gritou Mu, antes que o cavaleiro retomasse a corrida na saída de sua casa.

-O que foi, Mu? Caramba, eu tô atrasado!

-Eu sei disso, mas não posso deixar você sair assim, de mãos abanando... Primeiro encontro e não vai levar nada para a Claire?

Aioros levou as mãos à cabeça, preocupado. Droga, como poderia ter se esquecido do presente? E agora, onde encontraria uma loja ou floricultura aberta àquela hora?

-A sua sorte, meu caro, é que eu te conheço muito bem e sei que iria se esquecer. Tome, leve estas rosas para a Claire. E não se esqueça de agradecer ao Afrodite depois!

Um lindo arranjo com três belas rosas vermelhas, arrematadas por um laço de fita, apareceu nas mãos de Mu, que o entregou ao sagitariano. Aioros agradeceu e retomou sua corrida.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oito horas em ponto! Que maravilhas a velocidade da luz podia fazer por nossas vidas! Pensando assim, Aioros estava parado à porta do prédio de Claire, visivelmente ansioso. Olhava toda hora para dentro do hall, esticava o pescoço para a rua e o táxi que pediu para que o esperasse. Que demora!

-Olá, Aioros...

Ao ouvir a voz da jovem, o cavaleiro virou-se para a entrada e não teve com esconder um sorriso de satisfação. Como estava linda!

-Olá, Claire... São para você. – ele disse, estendendo-lhe as rosas. Claire sorriu e agradeceu ao presente.

-São lindas! Obrigada, Aioros.

-Você... Você é que está linda esta noite, Claire.

A jovem corou com o comentário e baixou os olhos. Cavalheiro, Aioros abriu a porta do táxi e ajudou-a a entrar e se ajeitar no banco.

-Para o destino combinado, motorista.

-Aonde vamos?

-Um lugar especial que eu sei que vai gostar.

Em pouco tempo, chegavam ao destino, descrito em uma placa logo na entrada.

-Toca do Baco (1)? Eu sempre quis conhecer este lugar!

-Ponto extra para mim, então... Vamos?

Assim que adentraram o salão, foram recebidos por um sujeito de largo sorriso e cabelos vermelhos, animadíssimo.

-Aioros, meu caro amigo! Então esta é a sua garota, não?

-Esta é a Claire, Dionísio... Claire, este é o dono da Toca, o melhor anfitrião que Atenas poderia ter.

-Muito prazer, Dionísio.

Galante, o homem cumprimentou-a com um beijo em sua delicada mão e então levou o casal até o terraço, onde uma linda mesa enfeitada com velas os esperava.

-Fiquem à vontade que logo lhes trarei o nosso melhor vinho... E por conta da casa!

Dionísio saiu, não sem antes lançar um olhar cúmplice ao cavaleiro. Claire, maravilhada com o lugar e a vista do terraço, parecia encantada com a situação que estava vivendo.

O vinho logo chegou, o jantar especial que Aioros já tinha pedido de antemão também. Tudo estava delicioso e o ambiente, o mais acolhedor possível. Era como se o tempo pudesse parar e os momentos vividos ali ficassem eternamente gravados nas areias do tempo.

Esperto, Dionísio de vez em quando subia discretamente ao terraço para observar o casal, entre risos e conversas. Mas faltava algo ali, naquele momento. Sorrindo para si mesmo, desceu ao balcão e tratou de dar uma procurada entre seus CDs o que precisava.

A melodia suave e a voz aveludada do cantor encheram o ar, tornando ainda mais mágica a noite.

_**Porque a beleza te escolheu**_

_**Para se representar**_

_**O mundo pode ser seu**_

_**Você só deve ser ou estar**_

-A melodia é muito bonita, mas a letra... É uma música estrangeira?

-Sim... Esse seu amigo deve ser adivinho, Aioros! Eu amo Ney Matogrosso, essa música é linda demais!

-Ney Matogrosso?

-Um cantor brasileiro...

Claire fechou os olhos, acompanhando a letra, cantando com sua voz suave e perfeita. Foi então que sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado, de pé junto à mesa.

-Eu não sou muito bom dançarino... Mas, mesmo assim, me concederia a honra?

_**Porque o belo te elegeu**_

_**Para se mostrar**_

_**O mundo quer te pertencer**_

_**É só você querer ou desprezar**_

Aceitando a mão que o cavaleiro lhe estendia, Claire levantou-se da cadeira e sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada suavemente por ele. Pequena, ela encostou sua cabeça no peito de Aioros, que apoiou seu queixo nos cabelos macios e perfumados.

Baunilha. Que doce perfume, inebriante e, estranhamente, seu conhecido. Mas isso não importava. Tê-la ali, tão próxima e entregue, era algo maravilhoso e muito desejado por ele...

_**Comigo não, belíssima**_

_**Com truques não, belíssima**_

A lua brilhou com mais intensidade no céu de Atenas, banhando com seus raios o jovem casal. De olhos fechados, juntinhos, não perceberam que já não dançavam mais, apenas curtiam o calor que emanava do corpo um do outro.

Aioros suspirou. Ter Claire em seus braços e não fazer absolutamente nada era um grande desperdício. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos demoradamente, a jovem sentiu um arrepio em sua nuca quando a mão do cavaleiro deslizou por ela.

Levantou o rosto para encará-lo e encontrou o belo para de olhos verdes a fitá-la. Sorriu, tímida e encantadoramente.

Fechando os olhos, Aioros puxou o queixo de Claire para cima e a beijou, ternamente. Um toque suave, sossegado, sem pressa... Ela, então, entreabriu os lábios para que ele pudesse continuar e aprofundar a carícia, estava tão bom...

_**Comigo nada menos**_

_**Do que você deixou entrever**_

_**Por trás do aço do reflexo**_

_**Que te faz embevecida...**_

Com a sensação do dever cumprido, Dionísio deixou de vez o terraço e voltou ao balcão da Toca. Agora sim, não faltava mais nada para coroar com honras aquela noite tão perfeita...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Beijo, beijo, beijo! Tá aqui o tão esperado beijo, Juli Chan! Eu amo escrever cenas de beijo, são sempre tão fofas... A música tema deste capítulo é "Belíssima", da Adriana Calcanhoto e cantada pelo Ney Matogrosso... Linda!

**Toca do Baco: **Ficaram curiosos para conhecer este lugar tão especial e peculiar, administrado por Dionísio? Então leiam a série de fics "Crônicas de Amor e Confusão" da Dama 9, todas no meu profile de favoritas. Lindas histórias de amor, encontros e desencontros narradas pelo deus do Vinho e da Fartura, que sempre nos brinda com excelentes exemplares de sua vasta adega.

E não deixem de ler as demais fics dessa garota, ela tem histórias lindas demais. Alguns exemplos? "Ilyria" (um romance com o Shion, lindo!), "Ariel" (ela me faz chorar com essa história de amor protagonizada pelo Sorento) e a mais recente "Vale das Flores", um romance que conta o passado e a vida de Afrodite de Peixes.

Beijos, amiga e também para Juli Chan, Sah Rebelde e Yui Minamino, que acompanham esta fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Nota de início: No próximo capítulo, finalmente teremos o ponto em que essa fic e a do Shura se encontram. Assim, eu sugiro que aqueles que acompanham somente esta fic passem a ler a outra também (propaganda sem-vergonha!) e vice e versa, pois existem elementos e passagens que se completam entre as duas fics.

E neste capítulo, depois de colocar pequenos trechos da canção tema ao longo dos capítulos, finalmente a teremos na íntegra!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VIII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era quase madrugada quando Aioros deixou Claire na porta de seu prédio. O sorriso na face de ambos indicava que aquela seria apenas a primeira de uma série de boas noites.

-Posso vê-la amanhã?

-Amanhã não vai dar, tenho um compromisso... Que tal um outro dia?

-Tudo bem, mas posso ir vê-la no restaurante, não?

-Claro...

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, adiando a momento de se despedirem. Encarando um ao outro, não viram quando um carro preto com os faróis desligados parou do outro lado da rua.

-Bem, boa noite, então... O Daniel deve estará cordado até agora, me esperando.

-Boa noite, Claire...

Sorrindo, Aioros puxou a jovem para junto de si e a beijou mais uma vez, em uma despedida que não queria que acabasse tão cedo. No carro, o seu ocupante assistia a cena e não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Claire entrou no prédio e Aioros seguiu a pé mesmo, as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça e um sorriso de orelha a orelha iluminando seu rosto. Observando rapaz ir embora através d agrade do portão semi-aberto, Claire já ia retomando seu caminho quando uma mão forte e gelada a segurou pelo pulso.

Encarou o olhar sério do homem à sua frente e sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias.

-O que foi aquilo que vi há pouco?

Assustada, a jovem não conseguiu articular uma única palavra. O homem apertou com mais força seu braço, quase torcendo-o para trás.

-Escute muito bem uma coisa, mocinha: se preza a vida desse rapaz, fique longe dele, entendeu?

Largou o braço de Claire ao perceber a aproximação de alguém vindo pelo hall, entrou no carro e saiu pela rua cantando pneus. Logo em seguida, o porteiro apareceu.

Claire o cumprimentou e pegou o elevador correndo. Mesmo com o pulso dolorido, não conteve a vontade e socou uma das paredes. Droga! Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face.

Não queria ter de desistir de tudo, mas não havia outra saída.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Como era tarde, subiu para sua casa através de uma das inúmeras passagens secretas que havia no Santuário. Pretendia chegar em silêncio e ir dormir logo, mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu.

-Até que enfim, cara! Cheguei a pensar que iria passar a noite fora!

-Shura! O que está fazendo na MINHA casa, sentado no MEU sofá e comendo da MINHA torta de limão?

-Esperando por você, o que mais seria? Anda, me conta logo como foi!

Aioros se sentou no sofá e jogou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo. Shura largou o prato de torta na mesinha de centro e desatou a rir.

-Só esse sorriso já diz tudo! Onde vocês foram?

-Na Toca do Baco.

-Na Toca? Cara, você pode ser bobo, mas não é fraco, não! Isso é o que eu chamo de "serviço classe A"!

-Cada piada idiota, Shura... Mas foi muito bom, nós jantamos, dançamos, passamos o tempo todo juntos...

-E o que mais?

-Mais o quê, Shura? Eu a levei para casa, esqueceu-se que a Claire tem um filho e precisa cuidar dele?

-Ah, eu não acredito que vocês ficaram somente nos beijos... Que decepção, meu caro amigo!

O sagitariano encarou Shura com os olhos crispando de raiva. Percebendo o perigo, o espanhol levantou depressinha do sofá e deu linha na pipa o mais rápido possível.

Recolhendo os sapatos que havia tirado, Aioros foi para seu quarto tomar um banho e dormir.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**She confessed her love to me**_

_**Then she vanished on the breeze**_

_**Trying to hold on to that**_

_**Was just impossible**_

_Ela confessou seu amor por mim_

_Então ela desapareceu sobre a brisa_

_Tentando se segurar sobre aquilo_

_Que estava simplesmente impossível_

O dia seguinte foi de total terror para Claire. Primeiro, a garçonete não havia conseguido pregar o olho a noite toda, o que lhe rendera horrendas olheiras que nem a maquiagem disfarçava. A falta de sono e os pensamentos que a atormentavam não a deixavam trabalhara direito, toda hora errava pedidos, esquecia de anotar algum ou derrubava coisas.

-O que você tem, Claire? Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem, durante o encontro?

-Não, Fred, o encontro foi maravilhoso... O que aconteceu foi depois. Ele apareceu no meu prédio e viu quando Aioros e eu nos beijamos.

-E o que você vai fazer?

-Não sei ainda, Fred... Preciso pensar para tomar uma decisão da qual não me arrependa depois.

-Não adianta, Claire. Se tomar a decisão que eu sei que vai, não tem como não se arrepender depois.

Ela suspirou, resignada. E quando saia do balcão para atender a uma mesa, sentiu uma mão quente sobre seu ombro.

-Cheguei muito cedo? – perguntou Aioros, sorrindo para Claire.

-Não muito... Sente ali naquela mesa que eu vou fechar um pedido e venho conversar com você.

O cavaleiro obedeceu e se sentou em uma mesa próxima à porta, mas que ficava em um cantinho discreto. Ficou observando o movimento, os primeiros funcionários que chegavam para a troca de turno e principalmente, Claire despedindo-se de alguns clientes.

_**She was more than beautiful**_

_**Closer to ethereal**_

_**With a kind of**_

_**Down to the earth flavor**_

_Ela estava mais que bonita_

_Perto de ser etérea_

_Com um jeito de ser_

_Próximo ao sabor da terra_

-Agora podemos conversar, Aioros.

A jovem se sentou na cadeira de frente ao cavaleiro e suspirou, cansada. Ele esticou uma mão para ela, mas Claire preferiu cruzar os braços sobre a mesa.

-Aioros, eu vou tentar ser bem objetiva e clara com você... Ontem o encontro foi muito bom, eu realmente gostei muito, mas...

-Mas o quê?

-A gente não pode continuar saindo, a não ser como amigos. Me desculpe Aioros, mas é assim que eu o vejo... Como um amigo.

-Amigo? – Aioros repetiu a última palavra, incrédulo – Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar no que está me dizendo?

-Não estou pedindo para acreditar, estou dizendo a verdade. Sinto muito, Aioros, mas não dá para continuar com algo que não quero.

Sentiu seus olhos começarem a marejar, mas manteve-se firme. O cavaleiro à sua frente a encarou, como se ainda não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. Por fim, recolheu as mãos aos bolsos da calça e se levantou, parando ao lado da garçonete.

-Se quer assim, Claire, sinto muito... Apenas seu amigo eu não posso e não quero ser.

Saiu, sem dizer mais nada. Claire, então, baixou a cabeça e chorou, apoiada em seus braços cruzados.

_**Close my eyes**_

_**It's three in the afternoon**_

_**Then I realized**_

_**That she's really gone for good**_

_Feche meus olhos_

_São três da tarde_

_Então eu percebo_

_Que ela realmente se foi por bem_

-Você tem consciência do que acabou de fazer, Claire? – perguntou Fred, sentando-se onde antes estava o cavaleiro. A jovem o encarou – Você deixou ir embora por aquela porta a sua única chance de mudar de vida e ser feliz!

-Mas pelo menos ele vai ficar bem, Fred...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O sentimento de dúvida acabou se tornando frustração. Deitado em sua cama, Aioros tentava entender o que tinha feito de errado para Claire mudar de idéia daquele jeito. Revirava de um lado, de outro e nada.

-Ah, chega! Eu preciso me distrair ou acabo ficando louco!

Levantou-se depressa, abriu a porta do armário atrás de alguma roupa e encontrou a camisa branca que usara na despedida de solteiro do Saga. Ainda não tinha sido lavada, o perfume de baunilha estava impregnado no tecido.

Jogou-a longe, por que a dançarina tinha que ter o mesmo perfume que Claire? Ficou olhando a camisa no chão e teve uma idéia, que achou absurda a princípio.

Ora, por que não? Não era ele que precisava se distrair, urgente?

Mas obviamente não iria sozinho...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Anybody seen my baby?**_

_**Anybody seen her around?**_

_**Love has gone**_

_**And made me blind**_

_**I've looked but I just can't find**_

_**She has gotten lost in the crowd**_

_Alguém viu minha criança?_

_Alguém olhou ao seu redor?_

_O amor dela se foi_

_E me fez cego_

_Eu tenho procurado, mas simplesmente eu não posso encontrar_

_Ela estava perdida no meio da multidão_

-Olha, eu entendo que não queira falar o que aconteceu, mas deve ter sido algo muito sério para você querer vir aqui hoje.

O comentário de Shura tinha sua razão de ser. Aioros detestava aquele tipo de lugar, mas não havia nada melhor para quem queria esquecer os problemas e afogar as mágoas. Entraram na boate, aquela era um noite normal, sem máscaras.

Assim que entraram, Aioros percorreu o lugar com os olhos, procurando uma mesa.

-Eu vou pegar uma bebida e... Ei! Olha só – o espanhol apontou o barman e Airoso olhou para ele – Não é o amigo da Claire? Eu sabia que já o conhecia de algum lugar!

Era realmente Richard, preparando alguns drinques. Aioros deu de ombros e seguiu para uma mesa vazia, na lateral do palco. E logo as luzes se apagaram, e a canção que le conhecia muito bem começou a tocar.

_**I was flippin' magazines**_

_**In that place on Mercer Street**_

_**When I thought I spotted her**_

_Eu estava atirando revistas_

_Naquele lugar conhecido como "rua de negócios"_

_Quando eu penso que a sujei_

Aprumou-se na cadeira ao ver a dançarina surgir nos fundos do palco, desta vez sem peruca e usando um mini vestido azul, com um boá de penas brancas. Dançava da mesma maneira provocativa de antes, os mesmos gestos. Quem seria o felizardo da vez, hein?

_**Getting on a motor bike**_

_**Looking rather lady like**_

_**Didn't she just give a wave?**_

_Girando sobre um motor de bicicleta_

_Antes olhando como uma senhora_

_Ela simplesmente não me deu uma chance?_

Resolveu se levantara para ver melhor o show e notou que Shura estava parado na frente do palco, de boca aberta e queixo caído. Estava realmente impressionando.

-O que foi, Shura? Está a fim de ser o felizardo da noite? – perguntou Aioros, de costas para o palco.

Estava rindo do amigo quando sentiu as penas do boá enlaçarem seu pescoço. Perseguição ou sorte? Virando-se devagar, ele encarou a dançarina que o chamava e foi sua vez de ficar de boca aberta e queixo caído.

_**Salty tears**_

_**It's three in the afternoon**_

_**Has she disappeared?**_

_**Is she really gone for good?**_

_Espírito rasgado_

_São três da tarde_

_Ela desapareceu?_

_Ela realmente se foi por bem?_

-Claire?

Olhos nos olhos, ambos ficaram em silêncio, chocados. Claire não sabia o que fazer, Aioros muito menos. A música continuou rolando, as pessoas em volta começaram a chiar por conta da interrupção.

Em seu camarote, Willhem deu um salto ao reconhecer o homem parado em gente ao palco.

-Aquele desgraçado!

-Claire? – Aioros repetiu o nome e foi como um estalo para a jovem.

Nervosa, ela saiu correndo do palco, nem esperou a canção terminar de tocar. Uma das moças foi atrás dela, chamando-a por outro nome.

-Linet, espere! O que aconteceu?Linet!

_**Anybody seen my baby?**_

_**Anybody seen her around?**_

_**If I must close my eyes**_

_**I reach out**_

_**And touch the prize**_

_**Anybody seen her around?**_

_**Alguém viu minha criança?**_

_**Alguém olhou ao seu redor?**_

_**Se eu simplesmente fechar meus olhos**_

_**Eu corro por fora**_

_**Eu estendo a vantagem**_

_**Alguém olhou ao seu redor?**_

-Eu vou atrás dela! – disse Willhem aos seus seguranças, saindo do camarote e entrando por um aporta lateral em direção aos camarins.

Perplexo, sem saber o que fazer ou como agir, Aioros deixou Shura sozinho e saiu do salão. Ganhou a rua rapidamente e virou por uma transversal, encostando-se na parede. Precisava pensar.

"Por que ela me escondeu isso? Por quê? Por Atena, o que eu faço?". Não sabia que direção tomar, que rumo seguir. Ficou parado, encostado na parede fria, a cabeça jogada para trás quando ouviu o barulho de umaporta se abrindo com tudo e gritos vindos de dentro.

-Me solta, Willhem! Está me machucando!

-Machucando? Isso aqui é pouco pela vergonha que está me fazendo passar!

Willhem segurava Claire pelos cabelos, a arrastava pela rua. Os seguranças assistiam a cena, impassíveis. Desencostando-se da parede, Aioros sentiu que seu sangue começava a ferver em suas veias.

-Sua idiota, vadia! Quem pensa que é para me fazer de trouxa assim, na frente de todos?

-Me solta, eu posso explicar!

-Explicar pxxxx nenhuma, você vai ter o que merece!

Com força, Willhem jogou Claire contra a parede fria de pedra, ela bateu a cabeça com tudo e foi escorregando ao chão, sentindo a visão ficar escurecida e as vozes ao seu redor sumirem aos poucos.

Ela caiu aos pés do homem, que, muito nervoso, quis bater em Claire novamente. Porém...

-Tente alguma coisa e será um homem morto ou pelo menos inválido...

-De onde você surgiu? – perguntou Willhem, incrédulo, ao ver Aioros parado bem à sua frente, impedindo a sua passagem.

O cavaleiro o encarava, os olhos verdes cintilando de raiva. Aioros cerrou os punhos, pronto para mandar seu Trovão Atômico no primeiro que ousasse se mexer.

-Saia da minha frente, idiota!

Willhem tentou avançar, mas um soco certeiro no queixo fez o troglodita voar longe, por cima de umas latas de lixo que estavam por ali. Seus seguranças apontaram armas para o cavaleiro e Aioros acendeu seu cosmo, ainda que discretamente.

-Vamos embora, homens! Mass não pense que acabou por aqui, imbecil...

Encarando Aioros, segurando o queixo dolorido, Willhem foi para seu carro, seguido por seus seguranças. O sagitariano ficou observando carro partir e então percebeu que Claire se mexia aos seus pés.

-Claire? Você está bem? Claire?

Aioros a segurou em seus braços e viu uma pequena poça de sangue onde antes ela estada com a cabeça deitada. Muito tonta e ainda sem conseguir enxergar direito, ela reconheceu o cavaleiro.

-Aioros... O que...

-Fique quieta, eu vou te levar para algum lugar onde possa cuidar de você...

-Willhem... Onde ele...

-Fugiu, não sei para onde ele foi.

-Me leve para casa... Meu filho... Ele vai pegar meu...

Claire não terminou a frase, desmaiou nos braços de Aioros. Alarmado, o cavaleiro a pegou no colo e já ia saindo dali na velocidade da luz quando Shura apareceu, com cara de preocupado.

-Cara, eu te procurei por toda parte e... Claire! O que aconteceu com ela?

-Agora não posso explicar, ela precisa de cuidados. E você vai me fazer um favor, Shura!

Assentindo com um aceno, o capricorniano partiu em disparada logo após o que Aioros lhe dissera. O cavaleiro, então, segurou com força o corpo de Claire em seus braços e foi embora dali, não tinha tempo a perder. Não sabia o quão grave tinha sido a pancada na cabeça da jovem.

Lost, lost and never found

I must have called her

Athousand times

Sometimes I think

She's just in my imagination

Lost in the crowd

Perdida, perdida e nunca encontrada

Eu devo ter ligado para ela

Umas mil vezes

Ás vezes eu penso

Ela é somente minha imaginação

Perdida na multidão

-x-x-x-x-x-

Porrada! E algumas situações quase explicadas... Sim, no próximo capítulo, a história de Claire/Linet e muitas outras surpresas, inclusive para quem acompanha a fic do Shura...

Nota final: Esta fic, assim como a do Alberich, está caminhando para o final, mas não fiquem tristes! Acabando estas, outras duas virão: uma com o Kanon, intitulada "Take me out!" (Dama 9, veremos a Alanis ganhar vida!) e uma com o Aldebaran e Mu, ainda sem título definido, que se passará no Brasil! A do Kamus vai demorar, eu empaquei nela... E a do Shaka, tadinho, eu estou em uma crise que não consigo passar as idéias para o papel! Socorro!o, sentindo a visando para o chara oc hede fria de pedra, ela bateu a cabeça com tudo e sentiuo caerta e queixo ca.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota! Nota! Nota!**

Sim, chegamos ao capítulo de conexão com "Pieces of our souls", a fic do meu espanhol (e da Saory-San também). É importante que leiam o novo capítulo da fic do Shura (ele já está no ar), pois alguns elementos e personagens são melhor explicados por lá, beleza?

E a partir daqui, a maior parte dos eventos estará interligada com a outra fic.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com um suspiro cansado, Claire abriu os olhos, lentamente. Sua primeira reação foi levar a mão à cabeça, mas ela não doía. Estranhou, não havia ferimento ou mesmo um arranhão sequer por conta da pancada.

Então ela olhou ao seu redor e não reconheceu o local. Não era um hospital, mas também não era a casa de nenhum conhecido, pelo menos não se lembrava dela. Levantou-se apoiando os cotovelos na cama macia e procurou se localizar. Foi quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

-Ah, já acordou... Sente-se bem?

Era Aioros, que trazia nas mãos uma xícara com alguma bebida fumegante. Claire assentiu e então se sentou na cama, recostada em travesseiros.

-Onde estou?

-Em minha casa. Eu a trouxe até o Santuário para poder cuidar melhor do seu ferimento... – a jovem levou novamente a mão à cabeça – Não se preocupe, eu o fechei usando meu cosmo.

O cavaleiro entregou a xícara a Claire, que tratou de beber seu conteúdo quase de uma vez, era chá. Suspirando, ela olhou para o teto e então se lembrou de algo.

-Meu filho! Eu preciso ir para casa!

Tentou se levantar depressa, mas foi impedida por Aioros, que a obrigou a voltar a se sentar. Nervosa, Claire quis dizer algo, contra argumentar, mas ele pediu silêncio.

-O Daniel está bem, não fique assim... Eu pedi ao Shura que fosse até o seu apartamento e o trouxesse para cá.

-Ele está aqui? Por favor, eu quero ver o meu filho!

Ajudando-a se levantar, Aioros a levou ao quarto de hóspedes, onde Daniel dormia tranqüilo. Claire se sentou ao lado do menino e acariciou seu rosto, aliviada por ele estar bem.

-E a Tâmara?

-Está na casa de Capricórnio, Shura a convidou para um café.

A garçonete beijou a testa do filho e então se virou para Aioros, que permanecia em pé ao lado da porta. Sorriu, meio constrangida.

-Obrigada por me ajudar, Aioros.

-Não tem porque me agradecer... – o cavaleiro foi até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado – Mas por que não me contou tudo antes, Claire?

Ela não disse nada, apenas baixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Aioros, então, estendeu sua mão para Claire e a puxou para cima.

-Claire, nós precisamos conversar... Mas não aqui, venha comigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Para onde aquele idiota levou a Linet? – perguntou Willhem pela milésima vez a Arthur, encurralando o barman na boate, ainda movimentada.

-Eu já disse que não sei! Eu nem conheço esse tal cara que estão me falando!

-Não minta para mim, otário! Sabe muito bem o que posso fazer com você senão colaborar comigo!

Arthur deu de ombros, a verdade era que estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Claire/Linet estava com Aioros, isso era o que importava.

-Senhor! – chamou um dos homens de Willhem, que acabava de chegar à boate.

-O que foi, homem? Encontrou o menino?

Menino? Arthur sentiu seu sangue congelar, estariam falando de Daniel? Aquele desgraçado tinha seqüestrado o menino? Mas, para seu alívio...

-Não, senhor... O apartamento estava vazio, nem sinal dele ou da garota. Alguém esteve por lá antes de mim.

-Mxxxx!

Muito nervoso, Willhem deixou Arthur de lado e saiu da boate, precisava esfriar a cabeça e pensar. Nem que tivesse que revirar a Grécia inteira ele deixaria Linet e o idiota que a ajudou escaparem.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aioros levou Claire para a cozinha de sua casa, onde se sentaram à mesa e ele lhe serviu mais uma xícara de chá. A jovem tinha os olhos vermelhos, sinal de começaria a chorar a qualquer momento, mas engoliu toda lágrima que pudesse cair.

Era chegada a hora da verdade.

-Então... – Aioros começou, vendo o nervosismo de Claire – Por que não me contou antes sobre a boate?

-Eu... – a jovem parou para suspirar e tomar coragem – Por que não pensei que nossa relação chegaria ao ponto que chegou... Não imaginava que seríamos mais do que amigos, Aioros...

-Em nenhum momento eu disse ou demonstrei que queria ser somente um amigo para você, Claire...

A garçonete encarou o olhar firme do cavaleiro. Parecia até outra pessoa, não mais o rapaz que a fazia rir e se sentir mais leve e feliz. Mas sabia que era a culpada por qualquer mudança de comportamento ou sentimento do cavaleiro em relação a si.

-Por que trabalhava naquele lugar? E o restaurante?

-Por que quando cheguei à Grécia com meus amigos e um filho pequeno, eu não tinha nenhum trabalho em vista e fiquei um bom tempo desempregada. O Arthur, quer dizer, o Richard conseguiu o emprego de barman na boate e me disse que eles precisavam de dançarinas... Eu não estava em condições de recusar nada, Aioros.

Claire parou por um momento, bebendo um pouco mais de seu chá para não se deixar levar pela emoção. Aioros continuou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo.

-Mas como eu somente dançava naquele lugar e nada além, o dinheiro que eu conseguia não era muito, então tive que procurar por outro emprego. Foi quando comecei a trabalhar no restaurante...

-E aquele homem que te bateu? Por que ele fez aquilo?

-Ciúmes... Willhem é uma dos clientes mais assíduos e ricos que freqüentam a boate e desde o início sempre quis exclusividade em relação a mim... Ele nunca tinha encostado um dedo sequer em mim daquela maneira, até alguns dias atrás.

-O que aconteceu?

-Uma vez por mês a boate promove a "Noite dos Mascarados" e na deste mês ele não estava presente. Então, quando eu fiz o meu show, escolhi um cara qualquer para subir no palco e participar da apresentação. Ele soube disso depois e não gostou muito, aí eu conheci você e ficamos próximos...

-No show daquela noite... – Aioros ficou um pouco vermelho, mas não deixou de encarar a jovem – Fui eu o cara que subiu ao palco, Claire.

-Você?

Engasgando com o chá, Claire encarou Aioros com ar de surpresa. Então, reparando bem no olhar do cavaleiro, reconheceu nele os olhos verdes que de alguma maneira a havia encantado naquela noite.

-Eu não acredito...

-Pode acreditar... Não sei, acho que de alguma maneira eu sempre soube que era você aquela garota... O mesmo perfume, o olhar perdido que por vezes eu flagrei em você...

Pronto, foi a deixa. As palavras calmas e suaves de Aioros foram o estopim aceso para que Claire deixasse sua xícara de lado e deixasse as lágrimas presas caírem. Estava frágil e se sentia vulnerável com aquele desabafo.

-Não chore, Claire... – pediu Aioros, saindo de seu lugar e abraçando a jovem. Apesar de tudo, percebeu que realmente gostava dela. Que não queria ficar longe dela.

-Claire?

Com os olhos vermelhos, ela atendeu ao chamado e o encarou. Aioros acariciou seus cabelos e quis lhe dar um beijo, mas ela o impediu.

-Aioros... Tem... Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não te contei.

-O que é?

A garçonete se desvencilhou do abraço e apoiou-se com os cotovelos na mesa, esperando que o cavaleiro voltasse a se sentar.

-Lembra-se de quando comentou comigo que não sabia que os brasileiros escolhiam nomes estrangeiros para seus filhos?

-Claro...

-Alguns realmente fazem isso, Aioros, mas não foi o caso dos meus pais. Eles escolheram para mim um nome em português... Esqueça a Claire, esqueça a Linet... Elas são apenas máscaras, personagens que inventei para poder seguir com minha vida e viver com um mínimo de paz nesta cidade... Meu nome, de verdade, é Mariana...

Calou-se, esperando uma reação por parte do cavaleiro. Ele, por sua vez, suspirou e levou a mão ao rosto macio e trêmulo.

-Mariana...

Ouvir seu nome dito de maneira tão suave e carinhosa por aquele homem foi como um bálsamo para Claire, digo, Mariana. E melhor ainda se sentiu quando Aioros inclinou-se na cadeira e apossou-se de sua boca em um beijo carinhoso e quente, seus braços enlaçando o corpo esguio da jovem. Mariana saiu da cadeira, foi para o colo do cavaleiro para que aquela carícia pudesse se aprofundar mais e continuar.

No corredor, Daniel sorriu e saiu sem fazer barulho, para que nenhum dos dois percebesse a sua presença no corredor, espiando tudo por detrás da porta. Voltou ao quarto e dormiu, certo que desta vez, sua mãe realmente tinha um namorado. E era um cara legal!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na casa de Capricórnio, Shura terminava de passar o café, enquanto Tâmara tentava pela trigésima vez ligar para Richard para avisar que estava tudo bem com ela, Daniel e Mariana.

-Desisto! Celular não pega aqui nesse Santuário, não?

-Depende do aparelho e da linha... A recepção ás vezes é lenta.

-Tudo bem, deixa para lá... O seu café cheira bem, Shura!

-Que é isso... – o cavaleiro desconversou, mas tinha gostado do elogio.

A conversa entre os dois fluía bem, parecia até que eram velhos conhecidos. Não sabiam, mas talvez o fossem mesmo.

-Espero que desta vez dê tudo certo para a Mariana...

-Mariana?

-A Claire... Mariana é o nome verdadeiro dela... Uma longa história.

-Pois pode começar a me contar, eu tenho a noite inteira pela frente. – pediu Shura, servindo o café em duas xícaras e passando uma delas para Tâmara.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A cozinha não era lugar apropriado para aquilo e Aioros sabia muito bem disso. Pegando Mariana no colo, o cavaleiro a levou de volta para o quarto, deitando-a em sua cama e trancando a porta.

Quando se voltou para a jovem, ela o encarava de cima a baixo, o brilho do desejo estampado em seus olhos verdes. Então, em um rompante de paixão, Mariana o puxou para cama, já abrindo os botões da camisa de Aioros, queria logo aceso livre aos músculos bem desenhados do peito e abdômen do cavaleiro.

Enquanto os acariciava, mordia e beijava, sentiu as mãos do cavaleiro em seus ombros, ansioso por se livrar do vestido que ela usava, quase arrebentando as laças quando as puxou para baixo.

O colo desnudo e perfeito foi marcado por pequenos beijos e mordidas na pele branquinha, os seios alvos sendo tomados por mãos e bocas ávidas e sôfregas. Mariana arqueava a cabeça para trás, há quanto tempo não sentia de verdade um prazer como aquele que Aioros lhe proporcionava?

Sem barreiras ou vergonha, os dois se entregaram um ao outro, ao amor que sentiam. E era isso o que realmente importava para ambos, não mais o passado ou as mentiras.

Apenas os dois...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nono capítulo! E a cena que eu mais queria escrever desde que iniciei a fic... A hora da verdade é sempre um momento difícil, né? Ah, o hentai... Eu tinha outra coisa planejada em mente, mas depois do que escrevi para o Alberich e a Gwyneth, resolvi optar por uma cena mais leve (eu escrevi os dois hentais juntos, um atrás do outro).

Ah, a fic está mesmo acabando... Mas não fiquem tristes, lembram da nota de início? Pois é, Aioros e Mariana continuarão a aparecer na fic do Shura! E logo tem a do Kanon e do Aldebaran e Mu!

Beijos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota! Nota! Nota!**

Gente, primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer à Yui Minamino, Dama 9, Sah Rebelde e Saory-San, que acompanham esta fic e sempre me deixam reviews tão lindos, muito obrigada mesmo meninas! Segundo, a fic está mesmo acabando, este é o capítulo final e haverá ainda um epílogo, mas explicarei isso melhor na nota final.

Terceiro, eu sei que, embora a Mariana tenha contado a verdade sobre sua história ao Aioros, existem certos pontos que não foram explicados, entre eles quem é o pai do Daniel, por exemplo. Pois bem, não se preocupem! Lembram quando eu disse no capítulo anterior que Aioros e Mariana iriam aparecer na fic do Shura? Então, a história dela na época que viveu na Turquia e seu envolvimento com o pai do Daniel fazem parte da história que desenvolvi para a Tâmara, então aguardem...

Beijos e vamos ao capítulo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo X**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O sol já estava alto no céu de Atenas quando Aioros acordou, sentindo o corpo todo estalar depois de uma noite agitada. Ergueu os braços para se espreguiçar, mas parou ao sentir o corpo esguio e manhoso remexer ao seu lado.

Sorrindo, ele se virou de lado e, apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos, ficou observando Mariana despertar, lentamente, feito uma gata.

-Bom dia... – ela disse, ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com aquele olhar intenso sorrindo para si.

-Bom dia... Dormiu bem?

-Como há muito tempo não dormia... Que horas são?

-Quase dez... Mas acho que isso não tem muita importância, tem?

Mariana sorriu e Aioros a puxou para um beijo, suas mãos voltaram a percorrer as costas esguias e os carinhos foram retomados, até que...

-Mãe! Você já acordou?

-Já, Duda... Espera um pouco! – a jovem gritou, abafando o riso que o muxoxo de Aioros acabou provocando.

-Duda? Por que você chama o Daniel de Duda?

-É um apelido que o Richard deu para ele, mas sempre achei que não tem nada a ver com o nome... Anda, levanta daí e vamos tomar café.

Pouco depois, ao saírem do quarto, deram de cara com Daniel esperando por ambos no corredor, todo sorridente. Fazendo festa nos cabelos do menino, Aioros levou os dois até a cozinha.

-Aioros?- chamou o menino, já sentado à mesa e sendo servido pelo cavaleiro com um pedaço de bolo. Mariana terminava de passar o café, distraída no fogão.

-O que foi, Daniel?

-Você e a mamãe estão namorando?

-Hum... – Aioros olhou meio de lado para a jovem, que lhe sorriu de volta – Estamos sim.

-Legal! – Daniel vibrou – Isso quer dizer que você vai ser meu pai?

O pedaço de bolo que estava nas mãos de Aioros foi ao chão, Mariana quase derrubou o bule de café na pia da cozinha. E bem nessa hora, a casa de Sagitário recebia visitantes.

-Eu ouvi isso direito? – quis saber Aioria, trazendo Alekssandro no colo. O menino ficou todo contente ao ver Mariana e praticamente se jogou no colo da jovem.

-Tia... Dá!

-Viu só mãe, ele já te chama de tia!

Alekssandro deu risadas e se agarrou no pescoço de Mariana, querendo brincar. Aioria, sem cerimônias, pegou um pedaço de bolo para si e foi saindo, deixando o filho com o irmão.

-Ei! E o pestinha?

-Meu filho não é um pestinha! E, se não se lembra, hoje é o dia de folga da Marin e eu prometi levá-la a um passeio, só nós dois.

-E essa agora... – Aioros lamentou, encarando o sobrinho que não largava Mariana – O que eu vou fazer com você, hein?

-A gente podia sair todo mundo junto, Aioros! Brincar no parque, comer no shopping, igual naquele dia! A gente pode, mãe?

-Por mim... Mas temos que passar em casa para trocar de roupa e também pegar a Tâmara na casa de Capricórnio.

-Ah, com ela não precisa se preocupar, Mariana. O Shura vai cuidar muito bem da Tâmara e... Alekssandro!

-Dá... Dá... – disse o menino, depois de surpreender Mariana com um beijo estalado, olhando com cara de safado para o tio...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Tipo... – Aldebaran postou-se ao lado de Mu, na entrada de Áries, observando o quarteto sair do Santuário – Aquela cena significa que Aioros finalmente tomou uma atitude?

-E o que mais poderia ser... Mas ainda existe um problema para ser resolvido...

-Que problema?

-Algo pessoal, mas não precisa se preocupar... Escuta Deba, hoje vai ter aquele arroz com feijão na sua casa?

-Mas que pergunta, Mu!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Tio Kojack! – gritou Duda, entrando pelo apartamento – Agora é sério, a mamãe e o Aioros estão namorando!

-É verdade, Claire?

-Mariana, Richard... O Aioros já sabe de tudo, eu contei a ele. – ela respondeu, entrando pela sala acompanhada do cavaleiro que trazia o sobrinho no colo, o menino maravilhado com aquele lugar estranho.

Rapidamente, Mariana trocou de roupa e pegou sua bolsa, despediu-se de Richard com um aceno e quase foi arrastada para o elevador por Daniel e Alekssandro, os dois malucos para saírem logo.

Na entrada do prédio, do outro lado da rua, o carro preto de Willhem estava estacionado, apenas esperando o momento em que todos sairiam. Com cara de poucos amigos mesmo, ele mandou que o motorista seguisse o táxi onde Mariana e Aioros seguiam com as crianças para o parque da cidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia estava quente, o que pedia muito sorvete para todos. Deixando Mariana e os meninos brincando no tanque de areia, Aioros foi atrás do carrinho de sorvetes. "Idiota, deixou o caminho livre...".

-Com licença... – um homem se aproximou da jovem assim que o cavaleiro se afastou – Acho que temos um assunto a tratar, Linet...

Mariana levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com Willhem à sua frente e dois homens dele rodeando Daniel a Alekssandro. Nervosa, ela quis gritar, sair correndo, mas ao meninos foram segurados pelos brutamontes.

-Vocês vêm comigo!

Puxando a jovem, Willhem os levou para fora do parque, fez com que entrassem no carro e partiu a toda velocidade.

-Eu quero um de morango, dois de chocolate e... – Aioros estava fazendo os pedidos para o sorveteiro quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro com certa violência.

Ao encara o homem atrás de si, teve que ser rápido para se desviar de um soco.

-O que é isso, cara?

Outro soco e o cavaleiro se desviou com facilidade. O brutamontes ainda tentou investir mais uma vez, mas foi atacado com um golpe certeiro que o fez voar longe. "Willhem... Só pode ser aquele desgraçado!", pensou, enquanto corria para o tanque de areia, mas não havia ninguém por lá.

-Droga! O que eu vou fazer? – ele se perguntou, até que sentiu uma cosmoenergia bem fraquinha no ar. Decidido, ele seguiu na velocidade da luz a direção de onde vinha a vibração.

Internamente, sorria. Algo lhe dizia que Willhem se arrependeria de mexer com o filho de um Leão com uma Águia. E ainda por cima do signo de gêmeos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Eu tô com medo, mãe! – disse Daniel, ao chegarem até um galpão que ficava no porto da cidade, ele agarrado nas pernas de Mariana, Alekssandro no colo dela.

Willhem estava acompanhado de quatros homens, todos muito sérios. Ele, com um jeito de louco, foi se aproximando de Mariana, a jovem se afastou até bater em uma pilha de caixotes, abraçou o filho e o sobrinho de Aioros com mais força.

-Você poderia ter tudo comigo, Linet... Tudo! Mas preferiu aquele idiota a mim! Por que fez isso comigo, que te amei tanto? Por quê?

-Não grita com a minha mãe!

-Cala a boca, moleque! – Willhem devolveu o grito, erguendo sua mão no ar, foi a vez de mariana gritar.

-Não encoste no meu filho, seu maldito!

-Maldito? Eu vou fazer você engolir isso, sua vadia!

Willhem ergueu novamente a mão, mas quem atacou foi Alekssandro. O menino olhou feio para o homem e mordeu-o com toda sua força, ferindo-o seriamente.

-Peste!

Alekssandro não se fez de rogado e, conseguindo se soltar de Mariana, ele pulou para o chão e chutou a canela de Willhem com tudo, o homem chegou a perder o equilíbrio.

-Eu vou matar você, seu peste! Homens!

Mas quando so homens de Willhem partiram para cima do menino, um clarão atingiu a todos e eles foram ao chão, completamente nocauteados.

-Desgraçado, eu vou te ensinar a não mexer com uma criança e com a minha garota também!

-Aioros!

Parado na porta do galpão, Aioros mantinha seu punho direito no ar, encarando Willhem. O homem não entendia como o rapaz conseguira derrubar seus homens àquela distância, mas o mesmo não aconteceria com ele.

Puxando uma arma de seu paletó, ele atirou no cavaleiro.

-AIOROS!

O grito de Mariana ressoou em todo lugar, mas foi em vão. Usando seus reflexos apurados e sua velocidade, o cavaleiro desviou-se facilmente da bala e ainda segurou o revólver nas mãos de Willhem, impedindo um novo tiro.

-Nunca mais irá encostar um dedo na minha garota...

O golpe de Aioros fez Willhem voar longe e bater contra uma parede. De cabeça erguida, o cavaleiro foi até ele e o puxou para cima, encarando-o demoradamente.

-Nunca mais volte a parecer na minha frente, entendeu? Ou melhor, se tem amor à sua vida, nunca mais volte a aparecer em Atenas!

Deixando Willhem caído no chão, Aioros voltou-se para mariana e foi recebido com um beijo urgente.

-Eu achei que você iria morrer.

-Morrer, com um tirinho desses? Mariana, eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena, esqueceu? E quanto a você... – o cavaleiro pegou o sobrinho no colo – Você será um grande cavaleiro, garoto!

Saindo abraçado à jovem, levando Alekssandro no colo e Daniel de mão dada à mãe, Aioros saiu do galpão, de volta ao Santuário. E ao início de uma nova vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Final! Mas já, Margarida? E o epílogo? Sim, ele existe e eu vou dizer por quê...

Eu imaginei um final diferente para esta fic, mas não o coloquei aqui por conta da conexão com a fic do Shura. Então, a saída foi escrever um epílogo explicando o que aconteceu depois que Aioros sentou a mão em Willhem! E já aviso de antemão: O epílogo conterá alguns spoilers da fic do Shura, mas nada que comprometa o andamento dela (o capítulo novo da fic do meu espanhol e da Saory-San sai amanhã, gente!)

Beijos a todos vcs que acompanham esta fic e gostam desse casal tão fofo, ai que ficwriter babona...


	11. Epílogo

Agora é sério, este é mesmo o final da fic... Mas deixem para chorar quando o capítulo realmente acabar, beleza?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Epílogo**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cerca de um ano depois...**

O templo de Atena estava todo enfeitado com rosas brancas, os convidados em pé, aguardando momento que ela finalmente entraria. Aioros, visivelmente nervoso, andava de um lado para outro, quase derrubou o altar, espirrou bem na cara de Shion, tropeçou duas vezes na escada...

-Está nervosa? – quis saber Saga, de braços dados com Mariana na entrada do templo.

-Um pouco... Mas imagino que não seja nada perto do que Aioros está passando.

Usava um vestido azul bem claro e na altura dos joelhos, e apenas uma coroa de flores nos cabelos soltos pelas costas. Uma sandália de tiras finas e um conjunto de brincos e gargantilha completava o visual da noiva, que carregava um delicado buque de gérberas brancas e cor de rosa.

-Mãe, eu já disse que você tá linda?

-Já, Daniel, obrigada.

O menino sorria sem parar, segurando a caixa onde estavam as alianças. Alekssandro, todo empertigado, nem se mexia direito para não amassar o terninho que usava.

-Qué casa! – ele disse, puxando a mão de Mariana.

-Espera a filha do tio Saga nascer, Alek!

Um grunhido foi a reposta do cavaleiro de gêmeos para Daniel, que história era aquela de sua princesa se casar com uma peste feito o filho de Aioria?

A marcha começou a tocar e o quarteto entrou pelo salão, Daniel e Alekssandro à frente. Quer dizer, o pequeno bem mais à frente por que foi só as portas se abrirem e o danado saiu correndo pelo tapete vermelho, indo direto para o colo da mãe que era madrinha do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Sorrindo, Mariana olhou para o seu lado do altar, Shura e Tâmara estavam muito sérios e a barriga de cinco meses da amiga já aparecia bem marcada pelo vestido que ela usava. Ao lado dos dois, Richard e Shina trocavam olhares e sorrisos, quem diria que aquele casal daria certo?

Compenetrado até chegar ao altar, Saga beijou o rosto de Mariana e voltou-se para Aioros, abraçando fortemente o amigo.

-Não vá tropeçar de novo na escada... – ele falou, indo se juntar à Petra, ao lado de Aioria e Marin.

Shion iniciou a cerimônia, discursando sobre o amor e as barreiras que muitas vezes enfrentamos para poder vivê-lo com intensidade. Os votos dos noivos foram feitos, era chegada a hora de trocar as alianças.

Daniel abriu a caixinha e entregou uma para a mãe e pegou a do cavaleiro.

-Vem cá, Aioros, que eu preciso fazer uma coisa!

Da aliança que o cavaleiro deveria colocar no dedo de Mariana, pendia um fiozinho de nylon quase imperceptível. Sério, o menino o amarrou em um dos dedos de Aioros, com um nó que poderia se desfeito facilmente quando puxado.

-O que é isso, Duda?

-Sabe o que é, Aioros, você é, como posso dizer... Um tanto quanto atrapalhado e distraído! Então, para não correr o risco de você deixar a aliança cair e se perder, eu resolvi dar um jeitinho de manter a danada bem segura na sua mão!

Todos riram e o cavaleiro sentiu seu rosto ficar rubro de vergonha. A troca acabou feita sem maiores problemas e um beijo apaixonado selou o compromisso de ambos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma festa se seguiu, mas os noivos não ficaram nem duas horas nela. Cheio de sorrisos, Aioros levou Mariana para a casa de Sagitário, entrando com ela no colo, levando-a até o quarto.

-Aioros, por que me tirou da festa daquele jeito? Estava tão gostoso!

-Ah, cansei de ter que dividir você com os convidados... Acho que mereço um tempo só nosso, né?

-Hum, sei... Você quis foi evitar que um outro acidente quem nem aquele do casamento do Saga acontecesse, isso sim!

-Ora essa... – o cavaleiro fingiu indignação – Tá, você venceu... Melhor não correr certos riscos.

Sorrindo, Aioros tirou a armadura, jogou suas peças em um canto qualquer do quarto e deitou-se na cama, beijando Mariana com desejo e paixão.

Agora sim, uma nova vida estava se iniciando para ambos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Qué casá! – gritou Alekssandro para Petra, entregando uma das rosas brancas da decoração a ela. A jovem apenas riu e pegou a mãozinha do menino, pousando-a na barriga de sete meses.

-Tudo bem, mas você precisa esperar a Helena nascer e crescer um pouco, certo?

-Nem pense nisso, seu peste! – disse Saga, ríspido, abraçando a esposa e os filhos gêmeos que logo nasceriam.

-Ah, sogão!

Pena que Aioros e Mariana não estavam mais presentes para ver a cara de Saga ao ouvir do que Alekssandro o chamava...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, que lindo... Agora acabou mesmo, sem choro nem vela para mais! E tinha que fechar com chave de ouro, o Alekssandro é demais!

Ele ainda vai aparecer mais, estou preparando uma fic estrelada pelas crianças do Santuário, mas ainda não posso postar, faltam algumas para aparecer por aqui..

E não percam, Mariana e Aioros na fic do Shura, vocês vão amar!

Beijos e obrigada por terem acompanhado "Anybody seen my baby?"!


End file.
